aventure dans le nouveau monde
by mystrale9331
Summary: cette histoire prends place après l'élipse des deux ans après l'ile des hommes poisson mais avant Punk hasard. alors que tout l'équipage des chapeau de pailles c'est enfin réunis, un membre de l'équipage semble avoir profondément changer ce qui inquiète profondément ses nakama. Mais ce qu'ignore les chapeau de paille c'est que dans l'ombre une nouvelle menace se cache... (pairing)
1. Un matin dans le nouveau monde

**Le bateau avait jeté l'ancre près d'une côte de l'île de ****Broomka****, située en plein cœur du «nouveau monde».  
L'île de ****Brookma**** était l'une des rares îles ****du nouveau monde**** à ne pas avoir à redouter les assauts des pirates étant donné que le relief de l'île la rendait difficile d'accès aux grands navires.  
C'est donc à proximité des côtes que mouillait l'ancre d'un certain bateau au sommet duquel flottait fièrement un pavillon noir orné (comme chacun le sait) d'une tête de mort.  
Profitant de la mer calme l'équipage de ce bateau s'affaire dans la bonne humeur à leurs taches, les un entretenant leurs armes, les autres vérifiant les canons. Un ****peux**** à l'écart sur le pont, on peut voir jouer aux cartes avec d'autres membres de l'équipage un ours qui…minute, un ours ?  
Eh oui un ours. Il s'appelle Bepo et il est le second du capitaine du navire.  
Donc, Bepo était en train de plumer tout ses camarades lors d'une partie quand il se leva sans crier gare :  
-Eh Bepo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tu abandonnes déjà ? Allez quoi ! ****Tu va**** pas nous laissez en plan sans nous laisser une chance de nous refaire ! lui lança Jean Bart, une des dernière recrue admise dans l'équipage  
-Désolé, répondit Bepo avec sa politesse habituelle.  
-Arrête de t'excuser tout le temps ! T'est un pirate oui ou non ?  
-Désolé…  
-T'est vraiment un cas toi !  
-Désolé…  
-Je t'ai déjà dis que…Bref, ou tu vas ?  
-Voir le capitaine.  
-Tu crois que c'est une bonne idée ? Il est sûrement en train de dormir là…  
-Je verrais bien. Ne regarde pas mon jeu pendant mon absence.  
-Pour qui tu me prends ? JE SUIS PIRATE PAS TRICHEUR !  
-Tu a raison. Désolé...s'excusa une nouvelle fois Bepo avant de se diriger vers la cabine du capitaine tendis que Jean Bart lui subtilisait discrètement ses cartes…**

Bepo arriva devant la porte de la cabine. Il s'apprêtait à frapper quand une voix masculine se fit entendre derrière la porte :  
-Entre Bepo je suis réveillé…  
L'homme ours s'exécuta et entra dans la pièce ou il se retrouva face à un jeune home aux traits inquiétants…  
- Capitaine ? Comment saviez vous que…  
-Il n'y à que toi pour te donner la peine de frapper **Beppo****…Mais parlons d'autre chose veux tu ? Quel est le but de ta visite ?  
-Je me demandais…On à étudié le cap à suivre capitaine et… On ne peut que remarquer que le chemin que nous avons pris initialement quand nous avions ****dépassé**** "grand line" nous avait donné l'avantage d'avoir une avance de temps pour partir à la recherche du "one ****piece****". Pourtant, à présent…  
-…à présent nous prenons beaucoup plus de temps pour avancer et tu te de demande pourquoi je laisse ce retard perdurer pas vrai ?  
-Eh bien…Oui Capitaine…  
-Tu n'a pas une idée sur la question ?  
-Euh… Je me disais que peut être…  
-Je t'écoute …  
-Eh bien, je supposais que ça avait un rapport avec les "****mugiwaras****" et avec le capitaine ****Eustass**** Kidd que nous avions rencontrés sur l'archipel de ****Shabondy**** il y à quelques années…  
-C'est exact. C'est tout à fait la raison de notre présence ici…  
-Hein ? ****Vous**** voulez dire…  
-Oui, j'attends l'arrivée de nos rivaux pour commencer la partie…  
-Vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Je veux dire, vouloir défier le capitaine des "****mugiwaras****" passe encore. Mais ce type, ****Eustass**** Kidd il est…  
-Un putain de grand pirate ! ****Un**** de ceux qui sont encore digne de porter ce titre !  
-Capitaine ! ****s'offusqua**** l' ours.  
-Ha ha ! Ne soit pas aussi choqué Bepo ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'entends m'enflammer !  
-Certes mais…  
-Bah, ne t'en fait pas. Si c'est nous qui trouvons le one ****piece**** et que je deviens roi des pirates, je te donne ma parole de faire un effort pour apprendre les bonnes manières.  
-Heu, là tout de suite, je ne sais pas le quel de vos deux projet semblent le plus improbable...  
-Hey ! Bordel c'est vache ce que tu viens de dire !  
-Désolé capitaine…  
-T'inquiète pas ta franchise est ce qui me plais le plus chez toi …  
-Merci capitaine.**

- Capitaine ?  
-Bon, finis la parlote ! Je vais allez prendre l'aire sur le pont et rétamer des subordonnés aux cartes tu viens ?  
-Heu… Oui.  
-Au fait Bepo, moi aussi j'ai une question pour toi…  
-De quoi s'agit-il ?  
-Crois tu qu'il existe un fruit du démon ultime ?  
-Les **logia**** sont la catégorie de fruit du démon ultime.  
-Non, moi je te parle d'un fruit du démon capable de transcender tout les autres de toutes les catégories réunies !  
-Je n'en sais rien. Mais capitaine, vous avez vous-même déjà mangé un fruit du démon, pourquoi alors vous soucier de la possible existence d'un fruit du démon ultime ?  
-Eh bien…Commença le jeune pirate avant d'être hélé par un de ses subordonnés.  
-« Capitaine !»  
-Qu' y a t-il ?  
-Capitaine, il y à un groupe d'émissaires de la marine du nouveau monde qui vient droit sur nous!  
-Fait chier ! Ils commencent sérieusement à me gaver ceux là !  
-Quels sont vos ordres Capitaine ?  
-Ces abrutis n'ont pas encore sortit leur canon ?  
-Non capitaine.  
-Dans ce cas je vais leur donner une chance de s'en sortir et écouter ce qu'il on a dire…Et si ils me prennent la tête…Eh bien…Je couperais court à cette discussion, dit il avec un regard sadique en posant une main sur la poignée de son sabre.  
-Bien reçu Capitaine ! ****Lâcha**** le subalterne avant de s'adresser aux autres pirates de l'équipage pour ordonner de préparer le bateau dans l'attente d'une éventuelle confrontation…**

2


	2. Lawens

**Chapitre 2**

**Le jeune capitaine pirate se tenait sur le pont du navire et dévisageait le chef de l'unité de la marine (qui était sur le bateau d'en face) venu le trouver.**

**Les deux hommes ne disaient rien, mais il y avait une forte tentions dans l'air silencieux qui était presque palpable…**

**Soudain, le chef de l'unité pris la parole :**

**- Tu es le pirate Trafalgar Law capitaine de l'équipage « heart pirates » dont la tête est mise à pris à 200 000 000 de beris !**

**- C'est gentil de me dire qui je suis face d'étron. mais c'est inutile vous savez ?**

**- Ne te paie pas la tête d'un membre du gouvernement maudit pirate je suis ici pour…**

**- Je m'en tamponne… allez jouer ailleurs je suis occupé aujourd'hui…répondis Trafalgar Law d'un air désinvolte**

**- On n'ira nulle part sans t'avoir mis à fond de cale !**

**- Wahoo…j'ai presque peur… se moqua le jeune capitaine mais le marine ne se démonta pas pour autant**

**- Trafalgar Lawens tu à pour ordre de venir avec n…**

**- Comment m'avez vous appelé ?**

**" Trafalgare Lawens." Répéta le marine satisfait de voir le jeune capitaine perdre son air je m'en foutiste et commencer à afficher un regard perturbé**

**" ****Capitaine … pourquoi il vous appel Lawens ?" s'enquit l'homme ours qui n'avait pas quitté son capitaine des yeux depuis le début de la conversation **

**- Ah ! Tu ne leur a rien dit c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas bien de faire des cachoteries a ton équipage…non ce n'est pas bien du tout Lawens… continua le marine avec un rictus amusé**

**- La ferme ! Si vous n'arrêtez pas je…**

**- Que crois-tu pouvoir me faire ? Tu ne peux pas combattre ce que tu es ni QUI tu es Lawens c'est ainsi…**

**- Assez !vous allez la fermer votre grande gueule à la fin ? Je ne suis pl…je ne suis pas Lawens ! Lawens est mort ! Et moi je suis Trafalgar Law capitaine des « pirates Hearts » alors arrêtez de m'appeler par son nom et venez donc vous battre bandes de larves ! s'emporta le jeune capitaine**

**- Cap'taine… qu'es ce qui vous…commença Bepo**

**- Ne te mêle pas de ça Bepo ! Et bouge toi de là je vais me le faire ! vociféra Trafalgar à l'adresse de son compagnon**

**- Ho, je vois tu veux te battre… bon c'était à prévoir, le vieux m'avait dit de ne pas trop tirée sur la corde sensible…**

**- « le vieux » attend, vous voulez dire…**

**- Tu n'a pas à savoir qui est mon supérieur Lawens … l'important c'est que de gré ou de force tu va repartir avec nous.**

**- Ça, même pas en rêve ! lui répondit Trafalgar d'un ton hargneux**

**- Pas si vite le marine, nous aussi on va vous affronter ! s'emporta l' ours**

**- Bepo… commença Trafalgar surpris de l'attitude combative de son frère d'arme**

**- Capitaine ressaisissez-vous ! Ce ne sont que des marines ! Peux importe le nom qu'il vous donne : vous êtes Trafalgar Law et vous êtes notre capitaine ! C'est pour ça qu'on va combattre avec vous jusqu'au bout ! l'encouragea Bepo**

**- Bepo… Oui, tu as raison mon vieux… allons y ! Bottons-leur le cul les gars ! ordonna Trafalgar à son équipage en s'élancent soudain à l'assaut du navire de la marine **

**- Eh voila… comme prévu tu n'écoute rien Lawens… tant pis j'avais ordre de simplement te ramener mais vu que l'affrontement me semble inévitable je vais devoir changer de stratégie… déclara d'un air las le chef de l'unité de la marine avant de lâcher d'une voix autoritaire : « soldats ! À vos postes on va utiliser l'unité 666 »**

**- « A vos ordres ! » répondirent en chœur les officiers de la marine**

**- Ok, amenez vous bande d'abruti je vous attends ! les provoqua Trafalgar qui avait retrouvé confiance en lui.**

**Il n'en avait pas conscience à se moment mais bientôt il allait regretter jusque dans son âmes cette bravade faite à la marine…**


	3. la detresse du capitaine

**Chapitre 3**

**Quelque jour plus tard dans le nouveau monde, un magnifique navire a la figure de proue représentant un lionceau fendait les flots poursuivant un voyage que son équipage avait dû arrêter pendent deux années. En ce jour l'équipage de ce navire venait de quitter l'ile des hommes poissons où ils avaient dû faire escale et en profiter pour mettre un peux de bon ordre dans la « politique » d'un certain Hodi (en gros, encore un homme poisson qui c'était pris pour un crac et qui avait finit en vrac).**

**Le bateau et son équipage faisaient donc route dans ce nouveau monde et tous avait impatience de découvrir ce que leur vie pourrait leur apporter comme nouvelle aventure…**

**Alors que le soleil était à son zénith, le pont de l'embarcation restait plein d'activité : une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns décodait un livre que l'une de ses amies, (une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux) avait « emprunté » sur l'île des homes poissons. Sur une autre partie du pont un jeune homme avec un long nez c'était installé pour péché tandis qu'un étrange petit animal l'observait avec impatience en espérant que son camarade fasse un belle prise. En progressant un peu sur le bateau on pouvait trouver un type plutôt baraqué qui travaillait sur une nouvelle modification à apporté au bateau l'homme en question passait une partie de son temps à râler car la mélodie (bien que très agréable) de son camarade un squelette musicien (oui, oui un squelette, et alors ? on est comme on est !) L'empêchait de se concentrer sur son travail … **

**Enfin, là où le soleil tapait le plus fort se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux vert il était le sabreur de l'équipage et le second du capitaine. En temps normal ce sabreur était un acharné de l'entrainement mais ces dernier temps il éprouvait des difficultés à garder son attention fixé sur ses exercices quotidiens car quelque chose le tracassait. Tout son esprit était actuellement préoccuper par une seule et unique personne : le capitaine du bateau.**

**Le bretteur avait retourné la question à maintes reprises dans sa tête pourtant il ne trouvait aucune réponse à sa question : « que lui arrive-t-il ? Depuis que nous sommes arrivé dans le nouveau monde il semble…différent…triste… » songeait t'il silencieusement.**

**Soudain, le bretteur fut tiré de ses pensés par la voix du chef cuisinier du bateau : **

- **Eh, tête d'algue qu'es ce que tu fiche ? je te rappelle que ma Robin d'amour ainsi que Nami chérie doivent manger à des heures régulières pour avoir une alimentation correcte ! **

- **Eh alors ? C'est quoi ton problème sourcil en vrille ?**

- **« sourcil en… » ? Mais tu te fous de moi ma parole ! Pour en revenir au sujet : je t'avais dit de me prendre des produits frais lors de la dernière escale et toi tu m'as ramené quoi ? DES PRODUITS DE SECONDE ZONE !**

- **les produis que tu voulais était trop cher si ce que je t'ai pris ne te vas pas tu feras ça toi-même la prochaine fois…**

- **trop chère ? Tu as vu combien je t'avais donné ? Qu'est ce que tu as foutu de l'argent ?**

- **Un de mes sabres était abîmer je l'es emmener réparer**

- **QUOOOOOOOI ? Nom mais quel abruti je vais le découpé, le faire cuire a grand feu le…**

**Pendant que le cuisinier piquait sa crise le bretteur s'esquiva sans lui prêter attention et se dirigea vers les chambres, il savait qu'il trouverait son capitaine à cet endroit…**

**Arrivé devant la porte, il frappa (se qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes) n'entendant pas de réponse il prit l'initiative d'entré une fois à l'intérieur il trouva son capitaine assis sur une des couchettes en train de lire un journal officiel : là c'était certain quelque chose clochait… **

**Pendant un court instant le bretteur dévisagea son capitaine comme pour se persuader qu'il s'agissait bien de la même personne qu'il y à deux ans … A première vue, rien n'avait changé chez son capitaine : il avait toujours la même tignasse et les mêmes cheveux en batailles noir de comme de l'encre, la même petite cicatrice sur le visage, il avait toujours son inconditionnel chapeau de paille …**

** La seule différence qui sautait aux yeux au premier abord c'était une nouvelle cicatrice en forme de croie, énorme qui recouvrait une grande partie de son torse mais en définitive ce n'était pas ça qui avait changé… il s'agissait d'autre chose…C'était comme si…**

**-… Zoro ? **

**- hein ? Oh, désolé Luffy tu me parlais ?**

**-je voulais savoir pourquoi tu es venu ici…**

**- eh bien, comment dire…J'avais besoins de te parler …En privé…réussi à articulé maladroitement l'épéiste**

**- moi aussi je voulais te parler justement, j'ai un service à te demander…Mais rien ne presse !de quoi tu voulais discuter ?**

**Soudain l'expression d'embarras sur le visage de Zoro se dissipa pour laisser place à un air beaucoup plus sérieux il resta un brièvement silencieux mais quand enfin il prit la parole l'épéiste n'y alla pas par quatre chemins :**

- **Luffy, la raison qui me pousse à venir te trouver est simple, somme nous toujours tes amis ?**

- **Hein ?c'est quoi cette question ? Bien sur que vous…**

- **Alors pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu nous caches ce qui ne va pas ?**

- **Je ne cache rien, c'est vrai je te jure…**

- **Ça, c'est encore un mensonge ! Écoute moi bien Luffy : tu peux peut être berné des naïfs comme Chopper Ussop ou Brook et accessoirement l'autre coureur de jupons avec ses sourcil en point d'interrogation qui nous serre de cuisinier, tu peux aussi le cacher aux personnes qui ne te connaissent pas depuis aussi longtemps comme Robin ou Franky. je sais bien qu'en te forçant un peu, tu peux même rouler une fille comme Nami…Mais moi, c'est différent Luffy .Je te connaît depuis le début du voyage et je sais reconnaître les rares fois ou tu ment !**

- **Ce n'est pas…**

- **Ça te coûte tant que ça de me…de nous faire confiance ?**

- **Tu ne comprends rien !**

- **Je comprends que tu n'es plus jamais heureux ! Depuis qu'on est dans le nouveau monde tu es méconnaissable : tu ne manges presque rien…**

- **Et alors ?toi non plus !**

- **Oui mais mois ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'être un goinfre ! En plus, tu ne joue plue avec Ussop et chopper comme avant ! **

- **J'ai grandis.**

- **Tu ne participes jamais aux veillés même quand brook nous chante un morceau**

- **La musique c'est inutile ça ne permet pas de faire quoi que se soit !**

- **Luffy…**

- **Tu as posé tes questions et je te suis donné des réponses alors maintenant TIRE TOI ! je veux être tranquille pour lire !**

- **Lis autant que tu veux Luffy mais tu sais …Rester là et te couper de tout comme tu le fait…ne changera rien ça…ça ne le fera pas revenir il…Même quand on les aime plus que tout les gens qui meurent ne revienne jamais …**

- **Tu va te taire oui ?! Qu'est ce que tu peux savoir toi ? **

- **Tu veux que je te dise ? Eh bien allons-y : Luffy, je m'inquiète pour toi ! si tu continues tes âneries et que tu baisses les bras tu ne réaliseras jamais ton rêve et Ace sera mort pour rien ! **

- **Ne parle pas de lui ! Ne prononce pas son nom ! **

- **Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Vas-y, si sa peut aider à prendre conscience à quel point ton frère aurait honte de te voir dans l'état actuel… commença Zoro pour provoquer le jeune capitaine au chapeau de paille**

** Luffy répondis à la provocation immédiatement par un coup de poing rageur que le bretteur encaissa sans broncher. Ce coup, fut suivi inexorablement par de nombreux autres**

**La colère et la rancœur que Luffy éprouvait semblaient amplifier chacun des coups qu'il portait à son camarade. Ce déferlement de colère dura un certain temps avant que le jeune capitaine ne réalise ce qu'il venait de faire : lui, Luffy, il venait ouvertement de s'en prendre à un de ses amis, à Zoro le premier compagnon qu'il c'était fait après avoir quitté son petit village natal… étais ce réellement lui qui avait fais ça ? Il ne parvenait toujours pas à y croire pourtant l'évidence était là : l'épéiste qui n'avait même pas cherché à ce défendre avait le visage et le corps tuméfié et saignait par endroits…en voyant son compagnon ans cet état Luffy compris que Zoro était dans le vrais : si Shanks ou Ace l'avaient vu à cet instant, qu'auraient ils pensée de lui ? Ils auraient eu honte de lui assurément. A cette idée Luffy senti des larmes naître dans ses yeux et, ne pouvant plus retenir d'avantage sa détresse il se mit à pleurer, à pleurer, pleurer sans honte, sans retenue sans même tenir comte du fait que Zoro le regardait.**

**Les larmes de Luffy étaient déchirantes même pour une personne bourrue et endurcie que Zoro. À un moment donné, alors que les larmes de Luffy semblaient ne jamais pouvoir s'arrêter de couler le jeune garçon sentit l'appui d'une main ferme sur son épaule, il se retourna et vis Zoro qui (pourrez vous le croire ?) souriait. Mais le sourire qu'il affichait était différent de celui qu'il pouvait faire de temps en temps : là, en cet instant, Luffy avait l'impression que Zoro dégageait un air confiant, protecteur et fraternel…oui c'était exactement ça, en cet instant, (et même si physiquement ils ne se ressemblaient pas) Luffy avait l'impression de retrouver Ace au travers de l'attitude du sabreur… **

**Devant l'air confus et gêné qu'affichait soudain son capitaine Zoro ne put s'empêché de lui dire de façon qui se voulait sympathique : « arête un peux de pleurer, ça fait pas sérieux ça pour le futur roi des pirates… »**

**Luffy essuya rapidement ses larmes. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, quand le jeune homme au long nez prénommé Ussop entra sans prévenir dans la pièce en déclarent : Sanji m'a dit vous prévenir que pour des raisons indépendante de sa volonté il ne pourra pas cuisiner ce midi et qu'il faudra donc faire escale sur la prochaine île d'ici une heure pour acheter des produit « convenable » dit il en lançant un regard noir à Zoro avant de réalisé dans quel état il est et de s'écrié en panique : **

- **He Zoro ! Que t'est il arrivé ? (se retournent vers Luffy :) qu'est il arrivé ? Vous vous êtes battu ?**

**_ Les deux restent muets_**

- **Je vous suis posé une question les gars !**

- **Ce n'est rien, j'ai dit une bêtise que Luffy à mal pris…**

- **Et il t'a mis dans cet état ?**

- **Je l'avais un peux cherché : je luis est raconté que j'avais reluqué Nami dans son bains…**

- **QUOOOOOOI ? C'est vrai ?**

- **C'est vrai. menti Zoro avec aplomb**

- **Tu as…whao ! La vache ! Je n'aurais jamais crus ça de toi ! Sanji ou Brook cela m'aurait parut normal mais toi…**

- **Je ne suis qu'un homme mon vieux…**

- **(s'adressant à Luffy directement) tu aurais dû le frapper plus fort.**

- **…**

- **(Ussop surpris du mutisme soudain de son capitaine) Quoi, j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?**

- **Laisse tombez Ussop il…**

- **Toi le voyeur on t'a rien demandé ! rétorqua Ussop excédé **

- **Ussop tu devrais partir maintenant. dit Luffy d'une voix soudain posé **

- **Quoi ? C'est lui qui … et c'est à moi que tu demande de sortir ?**

- **Ussop s'il te plaît laisse nous seul…**

**Ussop soupira contrarié mais obtempéra : que pouvait il faire d'autre ? Apres tout c'était à Luffy de décidé, c'était lui le capitaine…**

**Quand Ussop fût sortit (non sans avoir claqué le porte de la pièce) le capitaine et le sabreur restèrent un bref instant silencieux puis, Luffy rompit le silence :**

**-pourquoi tu lui à menti ?**

**-j'ai pensé qu'au vu de ce qui viens d'arriver c'était la chose la plus simple à faire c'est tout…**

**- sauf que maintenant, il t'en veut**

**-aucune importance, du moment qu'il ne dit rien aux autres…**

**- …et à Nami**

**-surtout pas à Nami. Conclus Zoro avant de constater que Luffy semblait avoir soudain regagné un peux de sa naïveté d'antan et ça, c'était déjà un début… **


	4. la détention de Law

Chapitre 4.

**Pendant ce temps, dans les profondeurs des ténèbres d'un lugubre bâtiment de la marine du nouveau monde, des soldats s'amassent devant une cellule ou un jeune homme au regard vide de toute volonté est exhibé comme un vulgaire phénomène de foire. **

**Ce jeune homme, si inerte et silencieux qui laisse les officier de la marine luis manquer de respect sans mot dire est un pirate. Ou pour être honnête, était un pirate et, avant d'être enfermer dans ce lieux sordide il faisait partie de l'un des équipages pirates les plus craint aux monde. Et si, il n'y avait ces maudites chaines et menottes de granite marin alors il pourrait pleinement laissé déferlé son pouvoir et mettre en fuite ses bourreaux et après, il pourrait…mais il y avait les chaînes… les chaînes de granite marin et d'autres chaînes, invisible celles-ci qui entravait jusqu'à son âme sur les quel était gravé les mots « regrets » et « culpabilité » qui lui semblaient bien plus douloureux que tout ce que les soldat de la marine pouvaient lui faire. **

**Sans un mot il prêtait vaguement attention aux paroles des officier et percevait des bribes de phrase du genre « …c'est un démon… » Ou, « … son existence est une hérésie … » ou même « il devrait être reconnaissant envers nous ! ». Ces dernière paroles accablèrent le prisonnier aux cheveux brun comme la nuit qui ne réussit à réprimé sa rancœur plus longtemps, il s'apprêtait pour la première fois en deux ans à riposté à ses geôliers quand soudain une escorte de la marine amena un nouveaux prisonnier qu'il reconnu aussitôt : le capitaine des « heart pirates » dont la tête était mis à pris à 200.000.000 berrys…**

**Trafalgar Law.**

**Le jeune homme aux cheveux brun dévisagea un moment le nouvel arrivent sans que ce dernier ne s'en aperçoive. Il n'y avait pourtant aucun doute possible, il s'agissait bien de Trafalgar Law et s'il était ici, alors cela signifiait surement que son équipage était…**

**Le prisonnier fut tiré de ses pensé quand il vit arriver un officié haut gradé de ce nouveau monde : il n'avait rien d'un géant mais il faisait déjà deux fois la taille d'un humain pour un peux, le jeune homme aux cheveux brun aurait presque pu confondre ce type avec un homme poisson. **

**Silencieusement le haut gradé fit entré Trafalgar dans la cellule du jeune homme brun et quand enfin l'officié pris la parole c'était pour posé un ultimatum au jeune capitaine des « heart pirate » bien sur, de là où il se trouvait le jeune homme aux cheveux brun ne perdait pas un mot de ce que disait l'officier de sa voix glacial :**

**« Trafalgar Lawens, surnommé Trafalgar Law toi et ton ramassis de hors la loi vous avez commis divers forfais en brandissant le pavillon pirates ce qui à posé bien des problèmes au gouvernement notamment le jour de la mort barbe blanche ou « grâce » à ton intervention un dangereux pirate surnommé Luffy au chapeau de paille avait réussi à s'échapper … de tels agissements pourraient te valoir une penne capitale… » **

**Voyant que Trafalgar ne répondait rien, l'officier poursuivit et sa voix se fit hypocritement doucereuse quand il ajouta : « … mais tu es un garçon fort, téméraire et assez intelligent alors je devine le gâchis que représenterait ta mort pour nos affaire …mais toi, qu'en pense tu Lawens ? Tu peux le dire… si tu veux vivre tu sais déjà ce que tu dois faire n'es ce pas? Tu dois juste réintégrer ta vraie place dans ce monde et tout te sera pardonné … Alors, qu'en dis-tu ? » **

**L'officier se tait et attend la réponse de son Trafalgar qui demeure muet. **

- **Alors ? l'interrogea l'officier certain d'obtenir la réponse qu'il attendait**

- **Alors ? répéta Trafalgar avec un rictus amusé**

- **Oui, votre vie vous appartiens encore Trafalgar cessez donc de faire l'enfant…**

- **Vous avez raison…**

- **A la bonne heure ! dans ce cas nous allons…**

- **…****vous avez raison …ma vie … elle m'appartient encore dans ce cas il m'appartient de vous dire…**

- **Quoi donc ?**

- **D'ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE METRE VOS PRINCIPES DE MARINES BIEN PROFOND OU JE PENSES ! car ****_justement_********:ma vie m'appartiens encore ! alors retenez bien ça, plutôt que de me courber à vos exigences, je préférais encore mourir en me coupant la langue avec les dents* ! **

- **Lawens, Lawens… vous être désespèrent, c'est bien dommages… répondit l'officier l'air faussement affligé (avant de s'adresser au soldat charger de veillé sur les prisonnier) « messieurs, Trafalgar Lawens n'est visiblement pas enclin à nous obéir je vous charge donc d'aller chercher de quoi le faire changer d'avis mais veilliez à ne pas le tuer compris ? » **

- **Oui chef ! répondirent à l'unisson les soldats avant de s'éclipser suivit par le haut gradé …**

**Quand ils furent partis, Trafalgar restas un moment immobile comme vidé de ces forces alors quand réalité il brulait intérieurement d'une rage impérissable. **

**Alors qu'il échafaudait mille et une façon de faire payer ces geôliers, Trafalgar fût sortit de ses noir desseins par une voix masculine qui provenait de l'obscure fond de la cellule qui lui dis : « bien joué Law… tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort mais tu viens de là même façon de te hisser parmi les plus grand pirates… »**

**Trafalgar qui n'avait pas remarqué la présence du détenu au cheveu brun se retourna mais dans la pénombre il ne parvenait pas à distingué l'identité de l'autre prisonnier… il tenta de faire quelque pas mais la voix se fit plus dur :**

- **Ne t'approche pas de moi Law ! ordonna le prisonnier aux cheveux noirs toujours tapis dans la pénombre**

- **Ta voix me dit quelque chose…Qui est tu ? demandas Trafalgar qui scrutait l'obscurité pour tenté de discerné la silhouette de cet étrange compagnon de cellule**

- **Autrefois… il n'y a pas si longtemps, un pirate comblé mais depuis quelques années je ne suis plus qu'un prisonnier …un de leur « investissements » comme ils disent…**

- **Un « Investissement » hein ? ça vous convient comme situation ? c'est pitoyable… le raya Trafalgar**

- **Tu ne devrais pas être aussi critique avec moi Law…tu sais nous sommes tout deux « dans le même bateau » si tu me permets de m'exprimer ainsi… **

- **Bordel ! arrêtez de jouer le type bien élevé avec moi ou je vais vous…**

- **Law, ne t'emporte pas ainsi… je ne cherche pas à me payer ta tête et même, je préférais que tu la garde sur les épaules pour les prochaines années à venir…**

- **Et pourquoi donc ?**

- **Pour la simple raison que tu as sauvé la vie du seul être cher qui me reste…**

- **Comment ça j'ai sauvé la vie du seul être cher qui te reste ? (il à un instant d'incompréhension puis soudain il comprend :) Attend tu veux dire que tu es… **

**Dans la pénombre, le jeune homme aux cheveux noir comme l'encre ne dis rien mais sourit avec malice dans l'obscurité comme pour confirmer à Trafalgar l'évidence que ce dernier venait de réalisé… **


	5. première escale

**Chapitre 5**

**Alors même que Trafalgar Law est retenu dans une cellule avec un individu dont l'identité a laissé le jeune capitaine sans voix, l'équipage du pirate au chapeau de paille est quand à lui arrivé sur une île où ils font une escale affin de se réapprovisionner …**

**Alors qu'ils finissent d'amarrer leur bateau, les membres de l'équipage son interrompus par la jolie jeune fille rousse de leur équipage :**

**- bon, les gars, avant que nous ne descendions à terre je tien à ce que nous fassions une légère mise au point : alors, premièrement, vous deux (elle désigne Luffy et Zoro) ****_interdiction formelle _**** de partir juste tout les deux, vous risqueriez de vous perdre comme à chaque fois ! De plus, on ne restera sûrement pas longtemps alors pour une fois essayez de vous tenir tranquille ! Ne créez pas de problème en vous battant contre le moindre abruti venu compris ?**

**- Tu te prends pour notre mère ? Rétorqua Zoro irrité**

**- Ta gueule tête d'algue ! Ne parle pas comme ça à Nami chérie ! Intervins Sanji le cuisinier**

**- Je fais ce que je veux ! m'enmerde pas spèce' de point d'interrogation ! Rétorqua l'épéiste**

**- La paix vous deux ! S'emporta Nami**

**- Comme tu voudras Namie chérieeeeeeee ! répondit Sanji qui étai de nouveau passée en mode « esclave de l'amour »**

**_ Zoro émit un soupire d'agacement et Nami continua ses recommandations_**

**- ensuite, Chopper tu resteras avec l'un de nous pour éviter les ennuis, mais de préférence pas avec Luffy : quand on vous laisse juste tous les deux tu à tendance à te laisser influencé et il t'emmène dans ces galère ! **

**- d'accord, dans ce cas j'irais avec Sanji j'ais des courses à faire pour la pharmacie.**

**Approuva le petit animal**

**- désolé Chopper mais je ne ferais pas les course avec toi mais avec l'autre abruti là (il désigne Zoro d'un rapide hochement de tête tout en allument une cigarette) **

**- hein ? Mais pourquoi ? S'offusquèrent en cœur Chopper et Zoro stupéfait**

**- c'est comme ça et c'est non négociable ! S'énerva Sanji**

**- bon d'accord … lâcha la petite boule de poile un peu déçue**

**- ne t'en fait pas Chopper, moi je vais t'accompagner si tu veux… luis dit gentiment l'autre jeune femme de l'équipage **

**- c'est vrais Robin ? lui demanda le petit être**

**- bien sur. Lui répondit la grande brune de son plus beau sourire avant de se tourner vers le type baraqué et de lui demandé : « et toi Franky ? »**

**- je vais rester sur le bateau j'ai un projet en cours. Ussop tu reste avec moi ?**

**- Avec plaisir je dois veiller sur le bateau. **

**- Bien et moi je vais faire quelque emplette avant de repartir conclue Namie.**

**- Si tu veux je peux porter tes achats… proposa le squelette musicien **

**- Merci Brook tu es un vrai gentleman avec moi.**

**- de rien mais si tu tien à me récompenser, peux tu me montrer ta petite culote ?**

**_ Pour toute réponse, il eu droit d'un combo spécial Nami / Sanji parfaitement synchrone dans les parties sensibles_**

**- aïe ! Ciel, mes bijoux de familles … se plaignit t-il (un temps de réflexion) Ah ! Mais c'est vrai que je n'en suis plus car je suis mort Yohohohoh !**

**Cet habituel « skul joke »déclencha comme d'habitude les rires de l'ensemble du groupe cependant Zoro ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que cette fois encore, Luffy lui, n'affichait aucun air amusé, ni même un sourire… rien. Et une fois de plus l'épéiste s'en désola…**

**Alors que tous allaient partir de leur côté Zoro tenta brièvement de convaincre Luffy de se joindre à lui et Sanji mais le cuisinier blond s'y opposa catégoriquement sans donner la moindre raison… Alors même que Luffy avait décliné l'invitation de son ami sabreur Nami alla trouver le jeune capitaine en lui demandant de venir avec elle. A cette idée le cœur de Sanji se brisa (pour la énième fois) tendis que celui de Zoro semblait retrouver un peux d'espoir : si Nami décidait de se lancer aujourd'hui, il était peut être possible qu'elle réussisse à remplir le vide qui s'était installé en dans le cœur de Luffy de puis la mot d'Ace… car , il n'avait pas échappé à Zoro (ni à aucun autre membre de l'équipage à pars Luffy ) qu'au fil du temps passé ensemble leur jeune navigatrice avait finit par éprouver des sentiment bien plus fort qu'une simple amitié et le plus fort c'est que connaissant bien son capitaine il était certain que se dernier avait finis par avoir le même genre de sentiment pour la jeune fille… c'est pourquoi quand il vit la jeune Nami trainer de façon autoritaire leur capitaine par la veste pour le forcer à l'accompagné il ne pût réprimer un léger sourire en se disant que Luffy était en de bonne mains…**

**Quand enfin tous furent parti et que Zoro se retrouva seul avec Sanji ce dernier pris la parole et l'incita de façon assez froide à le suivre.**

**Une fois assez éloigné du bateau Sanji pris la parole :**

**- tu te doute bien que ce n'est pas par plaisir que je traine avec toi pour le moment pas vrais ?**

**- Encore heureux sinon j'aurai pût croire que tu avas changer ton orientation…ironisa l'épéiste**

**- Arrête tes blagues vaseuses et écoute-moi un peu abruti ! J'essais de te parler de quelque chose d'important !**

**- Alors vas-y crache le morceau !**

**- Alors écoute bien sombre demeuré : je sais pour ce qui c'est passé sur le bateau avec Luffy tout à l'heure !**

**- Tu… nous à entendus ?**

**- Évidement stupide tête d'algue ! Tu t'imaginais peut être que tu es le seul qui se fais du souci pour lui ? Eh bien tu te goure mon vieux ! Il est mon ami à moi aussi ! Et ta façon d'agir toute à l'heure était à la hauteur de ta connerie !**

**- Et j'aurais dû faire quoi selon toi ? Me voiler la face et laisser Luffy souffrir en silence de la mort d'Ace chaque jour sans rien dire ?**

**- C'est exactement se que tu aurais dû faire ! Abruti !**

**- Et tu te prétends son ami ? Après ce qui est arrivé il à besoin…**

**- Il n'a besoin que d'une chose, c'est d'oublier toute cette sombre période ! et pour ça tout l'équipage fait de son mieux pour ne pas aborder le sujet afin que Luffy soufre moins ! Mais toi, gros borné stupide tu arrive, et tu lui tien des propos qui le font souffrir en remettant le sujet sur le tapis !**

**- Il fallait qu'il accepte la réalité sinon il restera toujours bloqué dans son deuil !**

**- Luffy est un bâtant il peut surmonter ça sans ton intervention !**

**- Je le sais bien ! Mais il…**

**- T'est bouché ma parole ! Essai un peux de comprendre espèce d'abruti chronique ! Luffy ne peux se remettre de tout ça que par ces propres forces car rien ni personne (il dit ça en regardant Zoro droit dans les yeux avec insistance) ne pourra remplacer Ace !**

**- (réalisent ou Sanji veux en venir) Qui à parlé de le remplacer ?pas moi en tout cas !**

**- Fait pas l'idiot je sais que tu donne toujours ton maximum en combat pour protéger les autres mais je sais que pour lui c'est différent…**

**- Ça n'a rien de différent, je traite chaque personne de l'équipage de la même façon !**

**- Ah oui, tu veux que je te rappel ce que tu faillis faire à Thriler Barque il y à quelques année ?**

**- Tu n'as pas de leçon à me donner ! Tu étais près à faire la même chose si ça permettait de sauver Luffy !**

**- Oui, car j'étais égoïste espèce d'idiot ! Toi comme moi on était près a tout pour que Luffy reste en vie quitte à y laisser les notre seulement tu as pensé à la conséquence si tu n'avais pas survécu ? Ou si aujourd'hui il t'arrivait quelque chose, tu peux imaginer l'impacte que ça aurait pour Luffy ? C'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu arrête de t'occuper de lui de cette façon !plus tu voudras le pousser à accepter ce qui est arrivé plus il en souffrira ! C'est pour ça que ton intérêt et ta compassion tu dois les enfermer à double tour dans un coffre et en jeter la clef ! **

**_Zoro demeura muet un moment, il avait du mal à l'admettre mais il y avait du vrai dans la parole de Sanji_**


	6. l'endroit ou le mort mord

**_Plusieurs heures ce sont écoulé depuis que Luffy et ses compagnons on fait escale sur une île pour partir s'afférer chacun de leur coté._**

**_Mais pour le moment retournons du côté de Trafalgar Law toujours captif de la marine du nouveau monde… _**

**Trafalgar avait finis par se rapprocher de son co-détenu (bien que ce dernier n'était pas d'accord) et maintenant qu'il voyait la personne en face de lui il devait reconnaître qu'il n'y avait d'erreur possible : le prisonnier qui partageait son calvaire était incontestablement la personne qu'il avait imaginé…**

**-****Bordel qu'es ce que tu fou ici ? s'exclama Trafalgar qui n'en revenait toujours pas**

**-****Il m'on capturer quand je reprenais la mer pour rejoindre mon équipage…et toi, comment se fait il qu'il t'est capturer si facilement ? Tu vaux quand même 200 000 000 de berry à toi tout seul alors…**

**-****Ses fils de chien ne mon pas capturer je me suis rendus !**

**-****Toi ? te rendre ?**

**-****Tu n'as pas vu le pouvoir de l'officier qui est venue tout à l'heure ! mois en revanche oui ! ce type … (il serre les poings et tente de contenir sa douleur) ce type, il à le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon qui est au dessus des autre il … son pouvoir c'est**

**-****Le nécro-fruit…acheva le prisonnier brun **

**-****Tu le savais ?**

**-****ça fait un moment que je suis ici, et je l'ai déjà vu agir et à vrais dire j'ai déjà vu l'effet de ce pouvoir être utilisé sur des prisonnier…**

**-****Comme l'équipage de Kidd…et le mien…**

**-****Oui…**

**_ Un silence pesant s'installe ce silence est rompus par le détenu aux cheveux brun_**

**-****Alors comme ça c'est toi au final le jeune Lawens ?**

**-****TA GEULE ! combien de fois devrais-je répéter que Lawens est mort ? Je suis un pirate point final !**

**-****C'est certain, il n'empêche que tu…**

**-****Que je rien ! je refuse d'en parler !**

**-****C'est pour ça que ta prime est si haute ? parce que tu es…**

**-****Mais tu va te taire ! si ma prime élevé c'est par ce que je suis un grand pirate et uniquement pour ça ! **

**-****Si c'était l'unique raison, ces types ne se donneraient pas la peine de te garder en vie.**

**-****Qu'en sais-tu ?**

**-****C'est évident non ? Techniquement « Lawens » est intouchable alors qu'un simple pirate… (devant le regard meurtrier que lui lance Trafalgar Law, le prisonnier brun marque un temps d'arrêt avant de reprendre d'une voix posé :) alors tu va faire quoi ? Je ne crois pas que tu sois du genre qui abandonne facilement…**

**-****Je vais me tirer d'ici oui ! pas question pour moi de moisir ici ! je vais retrouver mon arme et la passé au travers du corps de ce type qui m'a tout pris !**

**-****Bon programme, mais comment tu compte te sauver d'ici ?**

**-****Tu l'as dit toi-même non ? ils me veulent vivant…**

**-****je vois ou tu veux en venir, mais si tu arrive à quitter cet endroit je veux que tu me promettes de ne dire à personne que je suis ici.**

**-****Et pourquoi ?**

**-****Parce que je ne veux plus perdre personne.**

**_ Un nouveau silence pris place dans la cellule avant que le jeune homme brun prenne la parole_**

**-****une dernière chose Law… il existe quelqu'un dans le nouveau monde qui possède la capacité d'utilisé la glace sans avoir recours à un fruit du démon, si tu le rencontre, préviens le qu'il est en danger…Je sais que c'est beaucoup te demandé après ce que tu as fais mais…**

**-****ok c'est comprit je le ferais mais soyons claire : je ne vais pas chercher ton pote à travers le nouveaux monde comme un pigeon voyageur si je le rencontre je lui transmettrais ton message sinon il pourra allez se faire pendre !**

**-****je m'en doute, âpres ce que tu à dût traverser la seule chose à la quelle tu dois arriver en ce moment c'est…**

**-****…****ma vengeance oui ! je vais tous les faire payer pour ce qu'ils on fait !**

**-****Même si je le pouvais je ne chercherais pas à te stopper Law…cependant, foncer dans le tas ne résoudrai rien pour l'heure tu dois partir et recouvrer tes force afin de… (il ne finit pas sa phrase et plonge soudain dans le mutisme)**

**-****Quoi ? pourquoi tu…**

**-****Tais-toi Law, ils reviennent…**

**Trafalgar Law, bien que frustré de se voir donner des ordres obtempéra aux instructions qui venaient de lui être faite et se tût quand soudain la porte des cachots s'ouvrit laissant apparaître deux soldat de la marine plutôt imposent.**

**Sans un mot, les deux soldats vinrent se saisir de lui et l'amenèrent dans une pièce voisine dont ils refermèrent soigneusement la porte à clef.**

**L'intérieur de la pièce était, (n'ayons pas peur des mots) une salle de torture : il y avait là bon nombre d'instrument qui semblaient daté d'autres époque qui ne semblaient qu'attendre une seule chose, pouvoir administré bon nombre de sévices au nom d'une soit disent justice. Pourtant, la vue de tout les instruments tel que l'homme de fer (sorte de sarcophage remplis de pieux dans le quel on enfermait les gent vivant à une époque*) et tant d'autres ne faisaient pas tellement défaillir Trafalgar, pas plus que l'odeur fétide de mort qui imprégnait les lieux. Néanmoins il y a une chose qui retint son attention, il s'agissait de plusieurs tables sur les quelles avaient été déposé des choses dissimulé sous des vieux draps imprégné de sans coagulé. Devant le regard suspicieux de Trafalgar face à ces choses l'un des deux marine finis par dire : « tu es sur de toujours vouloir rejeter l'offre de notre supérieure ? »**

**Pour toute réponse Trafalgar le fusilla du regard ce qui n'effraya pas son geôlier pour autant. Bien au contraire, l'homme afficha un sourire narquois avant de demander : ce qu'il y à sous ses draps t'intéresse pirate ? Eh bien tant mieux ! Car c'est pour « ça » que tu es là…je vais donc vite te faire découvrir de quoi il retourne mais avant tu va devoir patienté un peu…**

**Le marine fit alors signe à son collègue, ce dernier fit signe qu'il avait compris se que l'on attendait de lui et il se retira un bref instant.**

**Quand le second marine il trainait sans ménagement derrière lui une jeune fille d'environ 17 ans aux longs cheveux blonds.**

**Sans aucune retenue le marine balança la jeune fille comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre au pied de Trafalgar Law. Ce dernier allait poser la question de la raison de la présence de cette fille (qui ne semblait pas être une pirate) en ce lieu quand le premier des soldats de la marine le devança et déclara : cette fille est comme toi, elle à rejeter sa chance de rédemption et en plus elle à entravé nos projet et a cause d'elle…( il balance à la jeune fille un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac pour la forcer à rester au sol et reprend comme si de rien était : ) … A cause de cette petite garce, un précieux « catalyseur » nous à échappé et cela à fortement contrarié un de nos alliée potentiel il est donc temps pour cette fillette de payer pour ces dégâts.**

**Sur ces derniers mots il ôtât le drap de l'une des tables pour laisser apparaître un corps décharné que Trafalgar n'eut aucun mal à identifier comme étant Kidd son rival dont la tête était mise à prix a 315 000 000 de berrys **

**Law regardait le corps de cet ex rival avec effroi. Bien sur, il savait ce qu'il était advenu de l'équipage de son rival, mais jamais Trafalgar n'aurai pût imaginer que Kidd soit…**

**La voix du soldat de la marine le sortit de ces pensé. L'homme venait de dire quelque chose que Trafalgar venait d'entendre sans réellement l'avoir pour autant écouté, ce qui poussa le marine à se répété : maintenant « Kidd » est l'un des nouveaux membres de l'unité « 666 » bien sur âprès l'avoir utilisé pour se débarrassé de cette fille il nous faudra un « combustible » capable de subvenir à ses besoin mais cela n'à aucune importance pour le moment … Le marine sorti alors un escargophone noir orné sur le côté d'un symbole qui représentait une tête de mort rouge qu'il alluma .**

**Aussitôt une voix se fit entendre dans le combine :**

**-****tout est il prêt officier ? demanda la voix dans le combiné **

**-****oui chef vous pouvez y allez. répondis l'officier **

**-****très bien. (on l'entend s'éclaircir la voix à l'autre bout du combiné puis reprendre la parole) Nous allons pouvoir commencer, ex- capitaine Kidd m'entend tu ? tu es désormais l'un de mes nécro-pantin membre de l'unité « 666 » et tu dois répondre au moindre de mes ordre et celui-ci sera mon premier : sort de ton sommeil éternel, lève toi et marche !**

**Des que ces mots retentirent dans la pièce, Trafalgar vit alors le corps décharné de Kid se mettre à bouger comme si de nouveau la vie imprégnait ce qu'il restait de son corps.**

**Trafalgar reconnut immédiatement le phénomène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux : c'est à cause de ce genre de procédé ignoble qu'il avait dû se rendre et qu'au final, il avait tout perdu…**

**A présent Kidd (ou plutôt se qu'il en restait) se tenait immobile devant Trafalgar et la jeune fille bonde**

**La voix dans l'escargophone se fit de nouveau entendre : **

**-****Kidd est il prêt ? demanda de nouveau la voix dans le combiné**

**-****Oui chef ! il attend vos instructions chef ! répondis le marine**

**-****Bien, dans ce cas voici mon ordre : ex-capitaine Kidd moi ton maître t'ordonne d'annihiler cette maudite « sorcière des astres » fait en sorte qu'il n'en reste pas un seul lambeau !**

**Aussitôt dit, Kidd se jeta telle une bête sauvage sur la jeune fille blonde.**

**Trafalgar avait comprit ce qui allait suivre : cette « chose » que Kid était devenue et qui n'avais plus rien d'un pirate, plus rien d'un humain allait non seulement la tuer mais aussi la dévorer comme si elle n'était rien qu'un amas de viande offerte a un fauve, comme Trafalgar l'avait déjà vu faire…**

**Ce terme de « Nécro-pantin » était sinistrement bien choisit car la réalité était que les facultés du Nécro-fruit consistait à manipulé des cadavres et leur insuffler un bref souffle de vie pour pouvoir les contrôlés à distance.**

**Dans l'esprit de Trafalgar Law tout alla soudain très vite : des flash back du jour ou il avait été confronter pour la première fois à l'unité « 666 », le combat perdu d'avance qu'il avait engagé face à la marine du nouveau monde et qui l'avait placé en position de faiblesse, une promesse de l'officier de la marine de ne pas arrêter l'équipage des « Heart Pirates » si il se rendait …**

**Et voyant que même en se bâtant de toute ses forces, lui et ses compagnons n'avait pas une chance d'emporter la victoire lui, Trafalgar Law avait dut consentir à obéir aux ordres d'un marine pour la première fois de sa vie.**

**Aussitôt après, ces types lui avaient passé le menottes en granite marin et une fois que celles-ci avaient neutralisé ses pouvoir, Trafalgar Law avait assisté impuissant à ce que « ces choses » ( car elles n'avaient vraiment plus rien de vivant ni d'humaine il faut bien l'admettre) avaient fait subir à son équipage… A ce souvenir Trafalgar sentit comme un nœud de douleur l'oppresser…**

**Il se ressaisit immédiatement : « être faible et s'apitoyer sur le passé c'est le style du chapeau de paille pas le mien ! » Se fit il violence à penser tandis qu'une résolution nouvelle naquit en lui : menottes en granite marin ou pas, il ne laisserait plus cette unité 666 recommencer un carnage sous ses yeux. Qui plus est sur une jeune personne qui n'avait rien d'un pirate !**

**Cette réalité pris en compte, Trafalgar se dégagea d'un geste vif du second marine (et ceci bien que les menottes en granite marin ai la faculté de drainer ses forces) et alla s'interposer entre la jeune fille et la « chose » sanguinaire qu'était devenu l'ex-capitaine Kidd (qui déjà de son vivant s'avérait assez hargneux).**

**Mais cette action fût vaine car la « chose » était d'une force démentiel et n'éprouva aucun mal à se débarrassé de Trafalgar qui tout comme la jeune fille que ce dernier avait tenté de protéger en faisant office de bouclier humain ne se relevèrent pas.**

**Soudain inquiet l'un des soldats de la marine ordonna à « la chose » de s'arrêter et alla voir Trafalgar toujours inerte il éloigna le corps du pirate de celui de la jeune fille et se pencha pour examiner le pirate quand il eu soudain un geste de recul.**

**-****« qui y a-t-il ? » demanda le deuxième marine **

**-****C'est mauvais…**

**-****Quoi ?**

**-****Le pirate, il ne respire plus …**

**-****QUOIIIIIII ? mais c'est la cata ! le chef avait bien dit qu'on devait briser son mentale mais en aucun cas le tuer ! on va se faire rétrograder ou pire, finir comme nourriture pour l'unité « 666 » ! dit il en paniquant**

**-****Tu à raison alors ne perdons pas de temps, si on balance leur corps à la mer discrètement des maintenant on pourra prétendre qu'il on essayer de s'échapper et qu'ils on finit par tomber à la mer on sera peut être viré mais au moins on sera vivant.**

**-****Oui c'est une bonne idée ! nos supérieurs ne doive rien savoir de la mort de ce maudit pirate, emmenons le ailleurs et la fille aussi par la même occasion !**

**Aussitôt dis aussitôt fait, les deux marines se saisirent des deux corps et utilisèrent un passage dissimulé dans un recoin obscur de la pièce pour les évacuer discrètement. **

**Apres un moment à marcher dans la pénombre les deux marines arrivèrent enfin à l'aire libre. Alors qu'ils allaient mettre en œuvre leur projet l'un des type fit remarquer que si les menottes en granite marin n'étaient pas enlever des poignets de Trafalgar Law on risquait de les brimer pour avoir égaré du matériel et proposa donc de les récupérer.**

**Une fois l'objet en possession du marine il vit son collègue regarder d'un air suspicieux la jeune fille blonde.**

**-****il y a un problème ? demanda le marine à son confrère**

**-****c'est juste … cette fille son corps est encore chaud… un mort c'est sensé être froid non ?**

**Le second marine n'eu pas le temps de parlé que déjà une voix masculine répondit : « vous avez tout à fait raison messieurs… »**

**Alors, les deux hommes se retournèrent et là, ils comprirent qu'il allait déguster…**


	7. dispute et rencontre

**_Retour sur l'équipage aux chapeaux de paille._**

**Alors que tout l'équipage s'étaient divisé en plusieurs groupes et s'affairaient dans la capitale de cette île, la navigatrice aux cheveux roux avait littéralement « capturé » son capitaine en prétextant qu'elle avait besoins de quelqu'un pour porter ces achats. Mais en réalité, la belle navigatrice avait un tout autre projet pour Luffy ou plutôt, un projet pour eux deux…en effet si Nami avait écarté les autres c'était dans le seul et unique but de se retrouver seule avec Luffy car cela faisait deux ans qu'elle attendait de pouvoir lui dire en face ce qu'elle pensait de lui ce qu'elle avait toujours pensé de lui…**

**Alors qu'elle marchait elle jeta un regard discret au jeune capitaine et ne peut s'empêcher de rougir certes il n'était pas aussi galant avec les filles que l'était Sanji (et ça lui convenait parfaitement) de plus il n'était pas un jeune homme particulièrement séduisent non plus (oui il fau dire que si on l'affichait à coté de Zoro beaucoup de fille ne connaissent pas les deux garçons aurait préférer le bretteur) en plus il était gaffeur (au moins autant que Ussopp) et puis, il n'était pas un prix nobel mais elle avait toujours ressentit quelque chose pour le jeune futur roi des pirate et elle n'avait pût s'empêcher de constater durant ses deux année passé loin de lui que son absence l'affectait au plus haut points alors, quand elle l'avait retrouvé deux en âpres il lui avait parus métamorphosé : comme si tout les point fort de son capitaine avaient été sublimer et que c'est défaut avaient été gommé et malgré cela il paraissait être rester le même bien que depuis qu'ils étaient arrivé dans le nouveau monde, le comportement du jeune homme est changer il faisait comme si de rien était devant son équipage mais semblait avoir perdu la joie de vivre ainsi que sa séduisante naïveté et tout le monde s'en étaient rendus compte et gérait la chose silencieusement (mis a part Zoro qui visiblement, était décidé à réveiller son capitaine à gros coup de poings si besoin était) en espérant que cet état de déprime (masqué par de faux sourires) se termine bientôt.**

**Nami soupira : Zoro avait peut être raison, si la raison qui mettait son capitaine dans cet état était bien Ace le frère ainé de Luffy décédé il y à deux ans alors Luffy n'arriverait pas a sortir la tête du trou tout seul. Mais là, il n'était plus seul elle était avec lui, et si il est vrais que l'amour pouvait guérir tout les maux, elle entendait bien (faute de pouvoir ramener Ace à la vie) soigner une par une toute les plaies qui souillaient actuellement le cœur, l'esprit et l'âme de son capitaine… **

**Elle fût tirée de ces pensés en remarquant que le jeune homme c'était arrêté devant une armurerie et regardait les sabre…**

**L'air intrigué, la jeune navigatrice s'approcha de lui :**

- **que fais-tu ? demandas-t-elle moitié amusé et moitié curieuse**

- **rien je me disais juste… j'aurai préférer venir ici avec Zoro je voulais lui demander quelque chose…**

- **Vraiment ? répondis Nami en tentant de dissimuler sa colère de passer au deuxième rang à cause l'amitié que « ****_SON CAPITAINE_****_ »_**** portait au sabreur**

**_ Sans prêté attention réel à Nami Luffy continua_**

- **Zoro dis qu'il est inquiet pour moi en ce moment mais j'ai bau lui dire que ça va il ne me croit pas mais la vérité c'est que … je crois qu'en ce moment il est surement le seul de l'équipage à pouvoir me comprendre… **

**Là, c'en fût trop pour Nami : elle était là, cherchant un moyen de lui dévoilé ce que son cœur s'exhortait à dire depuis qu'il c'était rencontré (car oui elle avait ressentit de l'amour pour lui des le début même si elle ne l'avait pas compris tout de suite) et lui, qu'est ce qu'il lui disait à ce moment cruciale ou son cœur se mettait à nu pour lui ? Il lui répondait qu'il préférait être avec un épéiste aux cheveux verts, même pas fichue de traverser une ville sans se perdre ? Il était en train de lui dire que cet idiot de sabreur le comprenait mieux que personne, le comprenait mieux qu'elle ?elle qui n'avait jamais cesser de penser à lui durant deux ans ? Elle qui l'aimai d'une passion dont les flammes était si vive que si Ace était encore en vie c'est lui même qui la surnommerai Nami au cœur ardant ! Et malgré cela, il préférait être avec Zoro ? Cette idée lui faisait l'effet d'un coup dans l'estomac. Mais Luffy était le capitaine, et s'il préférait la compagnie d'un autre membre de l'équipage à la sienne et bien, soit ! Elle allait partir et il n'aurait qu'a se débrouillé pour retrouver le bateau par lui-même !**

**Ainsi donc elle fit volte face et partie non sans avoir collé une gifle très sonore à son capitaine et âpres l'avoir traité d'idiot par tout les synonyme qui pouvait exister de ce mot. Tout ça sans se préoccuper des passant qui les regardait et parmi les quelle se trouvait une jeune fille brune qui ne pus réprimer un certain sourire en constatant que les membres de l'équipage au chapeau de paille était bien sur cette île.**

**De leur côté, Chopper et Robin visitait toute les pharmacies, rebouteux et herboristes de la ville à la recherche de différents produits et herbes à usages médicinal quand en sortent de l'une des enseignes, Robin s'arrêta devant un marchant de journaux et feuilleta l'un d'eux soudain intéresser par un certain article. Intrigué par ce qui captivait ainsi son amie, Chopper s'approcha à son tour et demanda de sa petite voix enfantine :**

**-tu lis quoi Robin ?**

**- un article plutôt intéressent, apparemment, la marine du nouveau monde viens il y à quelque jour de capturer deux puissant rivaux de notre capitaine…**

**- c'est vrai ? Qui ça ?**

**- Eustass Kid et son équipage ainsi que Trafalgar Law et son équipage**

**- ce sont les gens que l'on a rencontré au vente d'esclaves quand on à voulus sauvé Caimie ! Ils étaient super fort !**

**- pas assez visiblement…**

**- tu ne crois pas que l'on devrait intervenir ?**

**- on ne peu rien faire et de toute façon il serait devenue nos ennemis plus tard…**

**- mais on ne peut pas rester là et…**

**-Chopper, ses gens était nos rivaux, nos ennemis, ceux de Luffy…même si on les aidait maintenant, il faudrait les abattre nous même âpres alors autant ne rien faire.**

**Devant les paroles froides de la brune le petit animal se sentit tout décontenancé : elle agissait d'une façon qui ne lui ressemblait pas…**

**Pendant ce temps, Nami qui n'était pas décidé à rentré immédiatement au bateau avait choisit de décompresser après sa dispute avec Luffy.**

**Elle regardait les échoppes avec plus ou moins d'intérêt s'arrêtant au passage sur celle dons les outils de navigations avaient des pris abordable quand soudain, elle entendit une voix venant de derrière elle qui hurlait : ô voleur ! Cette personne m'as piqué ma marchandise ! »**

**Nami se retourna et instinctivement, la première chose qu'elle pensa c'est : « mais je n'ais encore rien fais ! »**

**Un autre homme interpela la victime du vol et lui demanda : « a quoi ressemble ton voleur tu l'as vue ? »**

**L'homme se contenta de répondre : « jeune avec des cheveux roux et un tatouage bizarre sur une épaule ! »**

**A cette réponse, le cœur de Nami se mit à battre la chamade : quelqu'un devait l'avoir reconnue d'âpres un avis de recherche et il venait pour l'arrêtée !**

**Alors elle prit ses jambes à son coup sans chercher à comprendre de quoi on allait bien l'accuser cette fois.**

**Un peu plus tard alors qu'elle venait d'échapper à son poursuivant en se dissimulant dans une ruelle étroite et, tentait de reprendre son souffle Nami se mis à se lamenter :**

- **bon sang ! J'ais eût chaud ! C'est quoi leur problème sur cette île ?**

- **Je voudrais bien le savoir aussi ! répondit une voix masculine passablement agacée**

**La navigatrice se retourna vivement pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un garçon qui devait avoir environ deux ans de moins que Luffy et qui semblait lui aussi visiblement assez essoufflé. **

**Nami ne savait pas trop quoi penser de ce garçon, mais ce qui lui semblât évidant c'est que lui ne devait pas être originaire d'ici : il n'avait pas l'air d'un noble pourtant son style vestimentaire légèrement plus élégant que ceux de simples résidant de la capitale poussait la jeune navigatrice à croire qu'il devait avoir d'intéressant moyens financiers**

**Elle resta ainsi quelque instant à détaillé le jeune home : il portait un pantalon blanc (qui semblait avoir été confectionné dans une étoffe de qualité) et son corps était revêtu d'une sorte de tunique noir sans manches aux bordures d'un jaune presque doré et il portait autour de son cou une écharpe (bien que l'île soit une île estivale)**

**Soudain, Nami tiqua sur un détaille plutôt visible au quel elle n'avait pas fait attention jusqu'à présent était la couleur des cheveux du jeune homme : ils étaient roux ou pour être exacte, ils avaient plus du rouge sang toute fois, pas autant que ceux de Shanks (qui était le modèle même d'un grand capitaine selon Luffy).**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, la couleur des cheveux du jeune homme l'avait fait repenser à la description que le commercent avait fait de la personne qui lui avait volé de la marchandise : « jeune avec des cheveux roux et un tatouage bizarre sur une épaule » Nami risqua alors un autre regard au jeune homme et constata qu'il avait en effet un tatouage assez stylisé de couleur bleu sur son épaule.**

**A la vue de tout ces élément la jeune navigatrice compris que c'était donc ce garçon qui avait été accusé de vol et pas elle…alors, rassuré lâcha un soupire de soulagement avant de réalisé une chose : si ce garçon était vraiment un voleur, alors si on les trouvaient tout les deux elle serait considéré comme une complice elle devait donc partir le plus vite possible ( et pourquoi pas lui subtilisé son butin au passage ?)**

**Alors qu'elle n'avait toujours rien dit, le jeune homme pris la parole : **

- **au fait qui êtes vous ? Et pourquoi vous m'avez suivi ? demanda le garçon avec une moue d'incompréhension qui rappelait assez l'air idiot que pouvait avoir Luffy par moment **

**- je ne t'ai pas suivie ! Je… elle hésitât à lui dire qu'elle croyait que le commercent en avait âpres elle (de peur que le garçon comprenne qu'elle aussi était une voleuse).**

**_ puis, reprennent de l'assurance elle rétorqua : **

**- de toute façon, je n'ai pas de compte à rendre à un voleur !**

**- Hé ! je sui pas un voleur ! S'indigna l'intéresser**

**- a d'autre, tu as fichue une de ses pagaille…si t'est un voleur essai au moins de ne pas te faire prendre !**

**- puisque je te dis que…oh, et puis Zut ! Si tu ne me crois pas regarde…**

**Sur ces mots il passa sa main derrière sa nuque comme pour atteindre une chose caché dans son dos …instinctivement Nami pensa qu'il allait sortir une petite arme courte et tenté de l'attaquer (âpres tout, c'était un voleur non ?) mais elle se sentit complètement stupide quand le jeune homme retira de derrière son dos, un chat bleu qui… (Deux secondes…BLEU ?)**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, Nami ne comprenait pas ou le garçon désirait en venir avec cette petite bestiole.**

**Comme si il avait comprit ce à quoi la jeune fille pensait le « voleur » s'expliqua :**

- **ces types, ces marchant il l'avait enlevez et avaient l'intention de le revendre ! **

**Alors je l'est récupérer !**

- **alors tous ces foins que tu as fait c'était pour récupérer ton animal de compagnie ? C'est vraiment mignon…**

- **CE N'EST PAS UN ANIMAL DE COMPAGNIE ! C'EST MON AMI ! s'emporta le garçon avec une virulence qui effraya Nami**

- **Oui bien dit ! approuva une petite voix enfantine et enjoué**

**Nami chercha le propriétaire de la voix mais ne le trouvent pas elle resta dans la perplexité la plus totale que le jeune homme ne manqua pas de remarquer. Alors , pour répondre aux interrogation de la navigatrice le jeune se saisit de son chat avant de dire :**

- **désolé il à tendance à se faire remarquer partout … expliqua le jeune homme à Nami qui se sentais perdue **

- **comment ça « Il à tendance à… »**

- **hé merci de faire comme si je n'étais pas là !repris la voix enfantine qui venait en réalité du chat bleu**

- **Heinn ? Il parle ? s'écria Nami stupéfaite**

- **Bien sur que je parle ! riposta le petit félin**

- **Il à mangé un fruit du démon ?**

- **Non je n'aime que le poisson ! répondis le petit chat **

- **C'est quoi un fruit du démon ? c'est bon ? demanda le garçon l'air soudain très intéressé**

- **Vous ne connaissez pas les fruits du démon ? mais vous êtes qui à la fin ? on dirait que vous débarquer complètement !**

- **Ah oui, c'est vrai que l'on c'est pas présenté… comment tu t'appelle ?**

- **Nami et vous deux ?**

**_ Il fit un grand sourire assuré avant de répondre : **

- **mon ami c'est Happy **

- **Et toi ? l'interrogea Nami**

- **Natsu. **


	8. un autre jeune homme aux poings ardants?

**Luffy errait l'esprit dans le vague, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Nami s'était mise en colère âpres lui … âpres tout, il n'avait rien fais de mal ! Lui, à la base, il ne voulait pas partir seul avec la navigatrice ce qu'il voulait lui c'est être avec…**

**_ Boum ! Il percuta quelqu'un_**

**-aie…désolé je ne regardais pas ou j'allais… hé, mais…c'est toi Zoro ? S'étonna Luffy en reconnaissant l'épéiste**

**-non de…Luffy ! S'a t'arrive de faire attention ? **

**- désolé… dit-il en repassant en « mode » dépressif**

**- Heu… non c'est rien… finis par lâcher maladroitement le sabreur décidément mal à l'aise dans ce genre de situation**

**Comme Luffy gardait toujours le même air pathétique qui ne lui ressemblait pas Zoro ramassa le chapeau de paille de son capitaine, lui remis rapidement sur la tête et âpres avoir lâché un soupir faussement excédé dit au jeune homme : « alors tu me raconte ? »**

**Le jeune capitaine fût surpris d'entendre son ami lui demander de lui raconté ces problèmes mais il obtempéra… avec une certaine sensation de confiance il raconta toute sa mésaventure avec Nami et Zoro l'écouta attentif sans broncher quand enfin son capitaine eu finis le sabreur ne pût s'empêcher de laisser un sourire amusé qui intrigua Luffy :**

- **pourquoi tu souris Zoro ?**

- **j'imagine la tête de l'autre cuistot s'il apprenait que tu à trouver le moyen de dire à une fille comme Nami que tu préférais passer du temps avec moi qu'avec elle …**

- **Ah ? mais au fait Zoro, Sanji t'avait demandé de venir avec lui alors pourquoi…**

- **T'occupe pas de ça il cherchait un prétexte pour se battre tu le connais bien non ? il est con comme un manche ! mais parlons d'autre chose : pourquoi as-tu dis à Nami que tu aurais voulu que je t'accompagne aujourd'hui ? **

- **Eh bien… viens je vais te montrer !**

**Et le jeune pirate au chapeau de paille entraina son camarade dans les différents recoins de la capitale et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils eurent atteint l'armurerie devant la quelle il s'était arrêter plus tôt avec Nami.**

**Zoro regardait son capitaine avec hésitation puis se décida à lui demander : « on fait quoi ici ? » **

**Luffy le regarda d'un air très sérieux son ami avant de répondre d'une voix décidé : « on vient acheter un sabre. » **

**Le bretteur regarda son capitaine légèrement étonné puis finis par dire :**

**-je n'ais pas besoin d'un autre sabre Luffy…**

**- il ne sera pas pour toi mais pour moi. Zoro c'est pour ça que je voulais que tu sois là pour m'aider à trouver un sabre performent… moi j'y connais rien**

**-Hein ? Tu es sérieux ?**

**- je n'ais jamais été aussi sérieux Zoro de plus, tu te souviens quand je t'ai dis que j'avais une faveur à te demander ?**

**-oui et alors ?**

**-alors, je veux que tu m'apprennes à me battre au sabre **

**- Moi ? Mais… Luffy enfin ! Je ne suis pas un maitre d'arme !je…**

**- oui mais tu es celui qui deviendra le meilleur sabreur du monde ! Alors tu…**

**Zoro fit signe au jeune capitaine de se taire et le traina sur la jeté pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement.**

**Le bord de la jeté était un lieu assez agréable le vent fouettait en douceur les visages du bretteur et du capitaine tendis qu'ils regardaient les vagues venir mourir à leur pieds.**

**Un silence assez pesant c'était abattu entre les deux amis depuis quelque minute quand Luffy se décida à prendre la parole :**

- **tu sais Zoro…ce n'est pas un caprice de ma part …il y a une raison pour la quelle je voulais que tu m'entraine au sabre…**

- **Je m'en doute…pour que mon capitaine s'abaisse à demander mon aide c'est que tu dois vraiment être décidé à devenir plus fort…je me trompe ?**

- **…**

- **C'est bien ce que je pensais… mais pourquoi le sabre ? déjà rien qu'avec ton pouvoir tu…**

- **Sa ne suffit pas ! mon pouvoir stupide ne m'as jamais permis de faire quoi que se soit !**

- **Luffy…**

- **Regarde-moi ! tu vois un capitaine toi ? je ne suis pas fichu de nager, dès que je tombe à l'eau il fau toujours que vous veniez a mon secours parce que le fruit du démon transforme les utilisateurs de leur pouvoir en enclumes !**

- **Ça ne t'a jamais gêné auparavant …**

- **Auparavant, je croyais faire du bon travail en tant que capitaine ! mais la vérité c'est que sans mon pouvoir je ne serais rien ! je suis …Faible…**

- **Ce n'est pas vrai ! tu…**

- **Si ça l'est ! et ça à toujours été comme ça ! même quand nous étions enfants Ace et moi et que j'étais le seul d'entre nous à posséder les pouvoir d'un fruit du démon je n'arrivais jamais à vaincre Ace ! et plus tard tout les adversaires que j'ai battu, j'ai réussi à me défaire d'eux grâce a vous tous ! je…je ne veux plus dépendre des autres et voire d'autres gens auquel je tien mourir devant mes yeux ! **

- **Comme Ace…**

- **Oui. C'est pour ça que je veux que tu m'enseignes comment me battre avec un sabre, je veux être capable de pouvoir compter sur d'autres choses que mon pouvoir ! **

**Zoro réfléchit un bref instant à la requête que lui avait formulé son capitaine et à bien y réfléchir, il devait reconnaître que Luffy était plutôt chétif (du moins, comparé à lui ou Franky et même Ussop qui avaient clairement évolué en deux ans).d'un autres côté Luffy avait toujours été d'un optimisme à toute épreuve qui lui avaient permis l'impossible : quand il avait dit « allons botter le cul d'Arlong et sauvons Nami !»Il l'avait fait, quand il avait dit « on va sauver Robin & Franky ! » il l'avait fait quand il avait dit « je trouverais les îles céleste et ferais sonner la cloche pour que le papy avec un marron sur le crane puisse l'entendre ! » la aussi il l'avait fait, et quand il avait annoncé qu'il battrait Crocodile à Alabasta ? Eh bien il l'avait fait également. A chaque fois, le jeune capitaine avait réussi ce qu'il avait entrepris sans jamais abandonner, sans jamais perdre espoirs. Du moins, c'était le cas avant que Kuma ne sépare leur équipage…avant la tragédie avec Ace. Depuis cette époque, beaucoup trop de chose s'était brisé en Luffy et son bretteur comprenait très bien ce qui semblait motiver son capitaine à tout luis dire : ils avaient tout deux vécu la même chose… Car, quand l'amie d'enfance de Zoro qui était morte il y a déjà longtemps sans laisser à Zoro l'occasion de se remesurer à elle, son amie avait involontairement laissé à Zoro la mission de devenir le meilleur sabreur au monde vu qu'il n'avait jamais pus la vaincre… et il en allait de même pour Luffy concernent Ace : le frère aîné était mort sans laisser à son cadet l'occasion de se confronter à lui pour leur rêve commun…**

**Oui, il comprenait bien plus les motivations de son capitaine que n'importe qui d'autre dans l'équipage… et c'est pour cela qu'il voulait l'aider et tant pis si ce râleur de cuisinier le faisait encore suer en lui reprochant qu'il était « inconsciemment en train de chercher à remplacé Ace auprès de Luffy » alors que c'était faux ! Il était juste inquiet pour son capitaine, son ami…son meilleur ami. **

**Apres un moment pendant le quel Luffy observa silencieusement le sabreur en attendant une réponse de sa part, il vit alors ce dernier lever le regard sur lui et finir par répondre : **

- **c'est d'accord. Mais j'ais trois exigence non négociable à t'imposé en retour**

- **tout ce que tu veux !**

- **bien dans ce cas, ma première exigence : c'est moi qui déciderait où, quand et comment t'entrainer…**

- **ça tombe sous le sens.**

- **Ensuite, et met toi bien ça dans le crane : je t'enseignerais le maniement des sabres mais je refuse de t'apprendre ne serai ce qu'une seule de mes techniques**

- **D'accord.**

- **Et pour finir : tu va te bouger le cul, arrêter de me faire ta tête de déterrer et retrouver Nami pour t'excuser ! **

- **Hein ?mais Zoro je …**

- **Pas de « mais » qui tienne Luffy exécution !**

**Le jeune homme au chapeau de paille émis une sorte de grognement et afficha un air renfrogner : le sabreur avait abordé un sujet sensible. Allez voir Nami ?s'excuser ? Il voulait bien mais de quoi ? Il ne comprenait même pas lui-même ce que la jeune fille lui avait reproché !**

**Devant l'aire boudeur de son capitaine le bretteur émis un soupire faussement excéder alors qu'intérieurement une petite voix en luis répétait : « ça envisage de devenir le roi des pirates mais ce n'est pas foutu de voir que sa navigatrice est dingue de lui quel boulet !» et puis cette petite voix intérieur de Zoro rajoutait avec ironie : « d'un autre coté, ci il ne se comportait pas ainsi ce ne serais plus réellement Luffy pas vrai ? » **

**A cette question qu'il ce posait en son fort intérieur Zoro ne pût s'empêcher de répondre à demis mots : « c'est vrai »**

**Mots que Luffy entendis sans comprendre avant de déclarer au bretteur : « oi ! Zoro j'ai faim moi ! On va manger quelque part j'irai voir Nami après ! »**

**Zoro esquissa un sourire en coin : ça, sa ressemblait au Luffy qu'il connaissait et au quel il avait promis de le suivre jusqu'à ce que son rêve soit accomplit.**

**Les deux compagnons se redressèrent donc et partirent à la recherche d'une taverne accueillante.**

**Au bout d'un moment de marche, (durant les quel Zoro avait vainement tenté de faire comprendre à Luffy qu'il devait faire plus attention aux choses qu'il pouvait dire quand il était seul avec la navigatrice) ils arrivèrent devant un établissement « convenable » (du moins, du point de vue d'un pirate…).**

**Le lieu était très animé était remplis de musique, d'éclats de rires, d'odeur de viande cuite avec soin, d'alcool (ce qui ne déplaisait pas au sabreur ) mais aussi d'une odeur de cigarette que les deux compères reconnurent bien vite (au grand malheur de Zoro) :les deux jeune gens avait à peine mis le pied dans la salle qu'immédiatement l'odeur d'une « ****_gitane_**** » (que fumait un certain blondinet au sourcil en vrille situé au fond accoudé au comptoir) parvint jusqu'à leur nez. Evidement, quand Zoro croisa le regard du blond il eût le droit au regard noir de ce dernier mais devant l'aire un peu perdu qu'affichait soudain Luffy le blond réprima sa profonde envie de faire une nouvelle scène au bretteur et à la place, se proposa de partager une table avec eux ce que Luffy approuva tendis que Zoro qui aurait voulut envoyer paitre son eternel « meilleur ennemi » se contenta de les suivre sans un mot. **

**Tous trois s'installèrent à une table située sur la gauche près du bar, dans un silence tendus : de toute évidence l'éternelle rivalité entre les deux « bras droits » du futur roi des pirates était à son paroxysme un verre de vin à la main, Sanji ,à gauche de Luffy lançais par-dessus l'épaule de son capitaine un regard lourd de reproche (que l'on aurait pu interpréter par « ****_je t'avais dit d'arrêter tes conneries avec Luffy !_**** ») à Zoro situé à droite du jeune capitaine et qui dévisageait le cuisinier avec un sourire carnassier et provoquant qui semblais dire : « ****_va au diable Sanji , et si tu me provoque ici je te bute ! » _****(Tout en resserrant sa prise sur sa chope remplie de rhum)**

**De son côté, Luffy ne remarquait pas la tension qui régnait entre ses deux amis : il repensait à la troisième exigence de Zoro qui lui avait dit de s'excuser auprès de Nami et l'angoisse de ne pas savoir quoi dire à ****sa****navigatrice l'empêchait même d'avaler le moindre morceau de la pièce de viande qu'il avait commandé…**

**Soudain, alors que ****Luffy était perdu dans ses pensées, il entendit les bribes d'une conversation qui le ramena à la réalité :**

- **…****dans cette ville ? c'est impossible voyons !**

- **Si, si je t'assure ça ne peux être que le pirate « aux poings ardents » **

**_ À ce niveau de la discussion Luffy Zorro et Sanji se figèrent_ **

- **impossible ! j'ai entendu dire qu'il l'on exécuté il y à deux ans !**

- **pourtant, le marchant d'alimentation à été très claire : le type qu'il à croisé était plutôt flippent et il à utilisé les pouvoir du pyro fruit pour enflammer un convoi de marchand d'esclave il y à quelque heures…**

- **Mazette ! si tu dis vrais mon vieux ça veut dire que les marines qui sont responsable de l'autre partie du monde sont vraiment bon à rien**

- **C'est sûr ! si la marine du coin avait été à cette exécution on peut être sure qu'ils n'auraient pas eu autant de problème là bas ! ha !ha !**

**_ Zoro vit Luffy se lever silencieusement et se diriger vers les deux types qui discutaient _**

**Quand le jeune capitaine fût tout près d'eux il interpela les deux hommes :**

- **eh vous… Vous parliez d'Ace aux poings ardents ? Vous prétendiez qu'il pourrait être sur cette île ? demandas Luffy à demis mot en ignorent le regard douloureux de ses deux compagnons qui estimaient que s'accrocher à des discutions d'ivrogne n'apporterait que de nouvelles douleurs à leur capitaine **

- **Ah, tu nous as entendu petit gars ? désolé de t'avoir fais peur en parlant de cet abjecte erreur de la nature ! ne t'en fait pas petit ! si ce rejeton batard issu de Roger venait vraiment à se pointer dans le secteur la marine du le crèverait comme le chien qu'il es…**

**Le type n'eût pas le temps de finir ça phrase que déjà Luffy lui avait sauté dessus et s'était mis à le frapper de toute ses forces en hurlant à l'homme qu'il allait le tuer pour ce qu'il avait dit sur Ace.**

**Depuis leur table Sanji et Zoro avait finis de se lancer des regards assassins et demeuraient figé et muets devant le spectacle effroyable auquel se livrait leur capitaine enivré par la haine, la rancune et la douleur… **

**Luffy ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de frapper l'homme qui suffoquait sous chacun de ses coup quand soudain une voix féminine se fit entendre dans la taverne : « Luffy arrête ça immédiatement tu va finir par tuer cet homme ! » **

**Aussitôt, « l'esclave de l'amour » & « l'excité du sabre » se retournèrent vers la personne qui venait d'entrer : une belle rousse avec un tatouage représentant de façon stylisé une hélice d'un moulin a vent mêlé à une mandarine situé sur son épaule. **

**-Nami de mon cœur ! commença à roucouler Sanji tandis que Zoro soupirait (en se disant que son camarade était vraiment un cas désespérer)**

**- La ferme Sanji ! vociféra la rousse (puis se tournant vers Zoro) Pourquoi vous ne faite vous rien pour arrêter Luffy ? Vous ne voyez pas que…**

**-non on ne voit rien. répondirent d'une même voix ferme Zoro et Sanji à leur navigatrice **

**-bon puis ce que vous avez décidé de jouer les abrutit je vais le stopper moi-même ! vociféra la jeune navigatrice (puis, se tournant vers Luffy) Luffy je te préviens, si tu tue cet homme je quitte l'équipage ! Je compte jusqu'à trois… un…**

**Luffy avait entendu Nami sans réellement avoir compris le sens de ses paroles tant il était submergé par la colère…**

**-…deux…**

**Luffy commença à réaliser ce que venait de dire Nami et des pensés arrivèrent en vrac dans sa tête : Nami…sa navigatrice…****_sa_**** Nami ****…partir ? La perdre ? Elle ? C'était une blague !pas vrais ?**

- **tr…**

**La rousse n'eût pas le temps de finir son décompte que déjà Luffy avait relâché l'homme encore sonné mais visiblement vivant. **

**A présent Nami était bien décidé à lui passé un double savon mais avant ça elle comptait bien se passer des deux inutiles qui avaient laissé Luffy tabassé un homme sans raison mais au moment ou elle voulu passé à l'acte elle vit Zoro quitté la salle sans un mot suivit par Sanji qui pour ça part déclara qu'il se rendait au bateau… ainsi, en quelques instant les deux gêneurs était partis et il ne resta plus que Nami & Luffy. Comme ce dernier se sentait mal à l'aise devant la navigatrice et prétexta qu'il devait aller aux petits coins (histoire de gagner du temps et de trouver quoi lui dire quand il reviendrait).**

**En attendant le retour de son capitaine, Nami entreprit d'aller voir comment se portait l'homme que Luffy avait passé à tabac un instant plus tôt…**

**Dans un premier temps, la jeune navigatrice fût heureuse de constater que l'homme avait l'air de se sentir mieux mais pour s'en assurer elle demanda :**

- **vous allez mieux ?**

- **Oui ça va aller merci.**

- **Désolé, mon ...ami n'est pas méchant, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a pris… **

- **C'est bien joli de dire ça mademoiselle, mais ça fait un mal de chien ce qu'il m'a fait… aussi, je souhaiterais un dédommagement**

- **De combien ?**

- **Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris mademoiselle…je veux ****_un autre genre_**** de dédommagement… répondit l'homme en passant sa grosse main dans le bas du dos de la navigatrice et de précisé : ****_je préfère un paiement en nature_****…**

**Aussitôt, Nami eu un mouvement de recul mais l'homme l'attrapa avec force par son bras et la força à le regarder : ce type, il avait des yeux porcins ou on pouvait très nettement lire des envies de luxure quand ils les posaient sur la navigatrice paniqué car elle ne parvenait pas à se dégagé.**

**Au fond d'elle, Nami s'avait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se dégager de la pression que l'homme exerçait sur son bras néanmoins, elle n'entendait pas laisser ce type faire ce qu'il voulait avec elle ! Elle était bien décidé à ce défendre (même si elle avait oublié son arme sur le bateau) ! **

**Doucement, le type rapprochait son autre main de la poitrine de la navigatrice et comptait commencer à assouvir ses pulsions (devant l'ensemble des clients de la taverne qui ne semblaient ne pas vouloir intervenir) quand tout t'a coup, Nami entendis la voix paniqué de son capitaine qui était enfin revenue et visiblement, il ne semblait pas apprécier le traitement que l'homme faisait subir à la jeune fille.**

**-ne t'en fait pas Nami je ne vais pas le laisser faire ! cria Luffy **

**Puis il se prépara à envoyer son bras s'étirer pour frapper l'homme quand soudain… une autre personne le coupa dans son élan…**

- **« poings ardents… du dragon de feu ! » cria la voix de la personne qui venait d'intervenir.**

**Aussitôt l'homme qui tenait Nami fut projeté à travers le mur derrière lui par deux grosses déflagrations (qui « miraculeusement » ne touchèrent pas la navigatrice) et sous l'impacte l'homme lâcha Nami. **

**Aussitôt Luffy son tourna attention sur la personne qui était intervenu : c'était un garçon aux cheveux presque rouge**

**Avant même que Luffy est pût se rendre au près de Nami, que le nouveau venue était déjà aux coté de la jeune fille.**

- **ça va Nami, je ne t'ais pas blesser au moins ?demanda le garçon que Luffy ne connaissait pas **

- **je…sa va aller je…**

**_ elle fut interrompu par un des clients qui se mit bêtement à crier : « regardez, ce n'était pas une rumeur ce type utilise le pouvoir du pyro-fruit c'est l'ex membre de l'équipage de Barbe blanche : Ace aux poings ardents ! » **

**Cette fois c'en était trop pour Luffy : d'abord un type insultait la mémoire D'Ace puis, ce même type tentait de faire du mal à Nami… et pour couronner le tout, maintenant les gens avaient la stupidité de prendre le type qui était en train de « jouer les prince charmant » avec Nami pour Ace ? Ça c'était la vague qui faisait couler le navire ! Il n'allait pas laisser passer ça ! Il se préparait à tout démolir quand Nami le rappela à l'ordre. **

**Immédiatement, Luffy se retourna vers sa navigatrice à côté de la quelle se trouvait toujours le nouveau venu (ce qui avait pour étrange effet d'énervé Luffy).**

**Comme elle semblait avoir compris ce qu'allait certainement lui demander son capitaine, la jeune navigatrice le pris de vitesse en déclarent : « viens je vais te présenter mon nouvel ami, mais pas ici, sortons d'abord de ce cloaque.**

**Quelques minutes après, Nami, Luffy et le jeune garçon c'étaient installés à l'ombre d'une ruelle. Il y avait une atmosphère si lourde et oppressante autour de Luffy qu'elle en devenait presque palpable… quand enfin le jeune capitaine s'autorisa à parler, se fût d'une voix très froide qu'il demanda : **

- **c'est quoi « ça » ? dit il en désignant le garçon aux cheveux presque rouge avec un hochement de tête**

- **Luffy ! ne parle pas de Natsu comme ça ! s'emporta la navigatrice avec colère**

- **Alors quoi, il s'appelle Natsu ? et comment il te connaît ?demanda Luffy qui était étonnamment sur la défensive **

- **J'ais fais sa connaissance aujourd'hui. C'est un garçon charment…répondit Nami pour provoquer son capitaine**

- **Et qu'es ce que ce type fait ici ? demanda Luffy en jettent un regard noir à l'intéresser**

- **Je suis partit de « chez moi » pour retrouver deux amis à moi qui on disparu dans ce pays … répondis Natsu avec un air sombre**

- **Oh ! Natsu…on est désolé si nous avons abordé un sujet douloureux… lui répondit Nami avec tendresse tendis que devant un tel spectacle Luffy avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur avec une tenaille. Voir Nami se comporter ainsi avec un parfait inconnu le rendait si…si…bizarre oui c'était ça il se sentait bizarre…c'était comme si, en lui des flammes bien plus puissantes que celle d'Ace le dévorait de l'intérieur n'attendant qu'une occasion pour être libérer sur ce « Natsu ». d'ailleurs, là, toute suite, le jeune capitaine avait la soudaine envie d'exploser la face à de type à coup de poings ! seulement…seulement quelque chose luis disait que même si il faisait ça il ne se sentirait pas apaisé pour autant et en plus, Nami ne lui pardonnerai pas. Pourtant, c'était plus fort que lui, Luffy ne parvenait pas à se calmer et, n'écoutant donc que sa sagesse (qui ne lui disait rien) il lança avec violence son poing élastique en direction de Natsu qui n'éprouva aucun mal à l'évité…**

**Cependant, n'ayant rien rencontré pour freiner sa course, le poing de Luffy **

**sur chargé d'élan entraina le reste du corps valdinguer jusqu'au bas de la ruelle qui donnait sur … le port...**

**On entendit alors un gros *plouf* et Nami se mis à paniqué et à appelé son capitaine tendis que Natsu (qui n'avait pas conscience de la gravité de la situation) était mort de rire.**

**Mais quand il vit la rousse partir en courant affolée il l'interpela immédiatement :**

**- eh, Nami ! Où tu vas comme ça ?**

**- le repêché ! Luffy est incapable de nager !**

**-Quoi ?**

**- tu aurais pu t'en douter non ? Il à mangé un fruit du démon il est donc incapable de nager !**

**-comment j'aurais pût le savoir, je ne sais même pas ce que sont les fruits du démon**

**-mais, et ton pouvoir de tout à l'heure ?**

**- ah ça… c'est très courant non ?**

**- non pas du tout ! rétorqua la jeune navigatrice sans même se retourner.**

**Nami était terrifié : avec l'élan qu'il avait pris à cause de son élasticité, Luffy avait été propulsé de la ruelle jusque dans la mer à une vitesse folle alors que Nami elle, peinait à dévaler cette fichue ruelle pentue qui ne semblait jamais en finir et c'est justement ce qui lui faisait peur :si elle mettait trop de temps à attendre ce fichu port alors Luffy allait…Non ! Elle ne voulait même pas y penser ! C'était trop douloureux d'imaginer que son ami, son capitaine puisse disparaître ! Elle allait empêcher ça ! Mais voila, elle était trop loin du port : « je n'y arriverait jamais à temps à ce rythme…il faudrait des ailes pour pouvoir le sauver a temps ! » **

**Soudain, comme si une quelconque entité céleste avait entendus les pensé, Nami vit une silhouette aillé la dépasser en un instant**

**Puis elle se rendis compte qu'elle connaissait cette silhouette c'était…Natsu ?**

**La navigatrice s'immobilisa un bref moment et demeura un instant interdite : Natsu ? Comment était ce possible ? Elle l'avait déjà vu utiliser un pouvoir semblable à celui de Ace dans la taverne qui lui avait laisser penser que Natsu avait dû manger un fruit du démon mais déjà cette hypothèse lui avait parut peu probable vu que normalement il n'existait jamais deux fruits du démon avec le même pouvoir en même temps. De plus il était également impossible (selon une certaine croyance) pour une seule personne de posséder deux pouvoir de fruits du démon alors comment…**

**La navigatrice revint à la réalité quand elle entendit un second *plouf* sonore :**

**-oh non ! Mais quel idiot ce Natsu je lui est pourtant dit qu'il ne pouvait pas nager avec le pouvoir d'un fruit du démon ! » Paniqua t'elle tout en renforcant son allure.**

**Un instant plus tard quand Nami arriva (enfin) au bout de cette interminable ruelle, elle n'en crut pas ses yeux : là, devant elle se trouvait face à Natsu encore complètement trempé qui venait de hisser sur la terre ferme un Luffy à moitié noyé…**

**-est il…commença Nami avec un tremblement dans la voix**

**- non ne t'inquiète pas on est intervenu a temps**

**- « on » ? demanda la navigatrice qui ne saisissait pas bien**

**-oui Happy et moi. répondit il avec un grand sourire**

**A cette instant, Nami remarqua que les ailles avaient disparue du dos de Natsu et ne pût s'empêcher de lui faire la remarque ce à quoi il répondis d'un air nonchalant : « ah ça…C'est la faculté spécial de Happy, c'est drôlement utile non ? Avec ça ses ailes se mettent à pousser et il peut me porter sur des distances assez longues et plutôt rapidement en plus ! Tu vois, quand je te disais qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un animal de compagnie ! C'est un véritable ami ! » **

**_Happy, toujours agripper au dos de Natsu émit un petit rictus mi heureux mi gêné en entendant les parole de son camarade_ **

**La navigatrice demeurait sans voix : donc ce chat bleu avait des ailles ? Et c'est grâce à ça que Natsu était arrivé à temps pour sauver Luffy ? Et d'ailleurs, Luffy était il vraiment hors de danger après ce plongeon forcé dans l'eau salé du port ?**

**La jolie navigatrice en était là dans sa réflexion quand la toux d'un certain garçon brun avec un chapeau de paille parvint jusqu'à elle **


	9. Quand les problème s'érivent avec un T

**Zoro marchait depuis déjà un bout de temps dans la capitale, il restait silencieux comme si quelque chose le perturbait…et dans un sens c'était vrai…Depuis qu'il avait quitté la taverne…Non, c'était plus ancien que ça : depuis que l'équipage était arrivé sur l'île, Zoro avait éprouvé une étrange sensation comme si on les observait …Et il n'aimait pas ça.**

**Non pas que la situation l'inquiétait : le bretteur se sentait près a pouvoir encaisser n'importe quel embuscade pourtant il n'avait pas prévu ce qui allait lui tomber dessus…**

**Ainsi donc Zoro marchait silencieusement dans les rues de plus en plus vide de la capitale quand soudain, arrivé dans une zone complètement déserte il s'arrêta…**

**Il sentait que le pressentiment qu'il avait depuis qu'ils étaient allait se confirmer quand soudain il entendit une voix, une voix féminine que le sabreur aurait préféré ne plus jamais entendre…**

** -Roronoa Zoro, arrête toi immédiatement ! scanda la voix féminine qui se voulait autoritaire**

**- c'est pas vrai ! Encore elle ? se lamenta intérieurement Zoro sans prendre la peine de regarder son interlocutrice**

**-ne m'ignore pas comme ça !**

**- bon sang, elle abandonne jamais ou quoi ? continua à se demander le bretteur tout en évitant le moindre contact avec son interlocutrice qui avait le dont de le déstabilisé**

**Ne voulant pas se confronté a la jeune femme (qu'il aurait pût dessiner toute les formes et touts les détails même si il avait été dans les ténèbres les plus totale tant elle avait occupé ces pensés depuis leur première rencontre) Zoro fit mine de partir mais c'était sans compté sur la ténacité de la jeune femme qui voyant le bretteur l'ignorer de plus bel se mis a crier : « Zoro Roronoa ! si tu refuse de m'écouté je vais devoir transmettre les ordres à mes hommes de capturer votre équipage ! »**

**A ces mots Zoro suspendit son mouvement : il ne voulait pas mettre tout l'équipage en danger à cause d'une « agitée du sabre » et il aurait aisément pût réglé le problème si son adversaire n'avait pas été cette fille…**

**Alors il resserra ses mains autour de ses sabre avant de se retourné vers son interlocutrice et finis par lui demander : que me veux tu Tashigi ? **

**Pendant un bref instant, la jeune fille ne répondit pas, elle regardait Zoro terrifié en fixant son visage autrefois si beau et aujourd'hui (bien que toujours séduisent) était barré d'une grande cicatrice qui lui fit comprendre qu'il avait du perdre en partie la vue lors d'un combat éprouvant. Cette vision éprouva la jeune femme qui réalisait à présent pourquoi elle devait réussir à atteindre l'objectif qu'elle s'était fixée …**

**Zoro dévisageait Tashigi toujours aussi mal à l'aise… cependant, il y avait du changement dans l'attitude de Tashigi : cette fois, elle aussi paraissait troublé …**

** La preuve en était, qu'elle n'avait pas encore sortit son propre sabre ni ordonner à Zoro de lui remettre l'une des arme rare qu'il possédait (ce qui n'était pas plus mal car il n'avait aucunement l'intention de lui donner ^^) et même si c'était agréable que la jeune femme ne cherche pas (pour une fois) à croiser le fer avec lui, Zoro devait reconnaître qu'il s'agissait là d'une situation plutôt embarrassante. **

**Voyant l'épéiste hésitant, Tashigi repris un peux d'assurance et annonça d'une voix plus posé : « Roronoa Zoro, aujourd'hui ce n'est pas après ton sabre que j'en ai et je ne suis pas là pour me battre contre toi …»**

- **ben voyons, tu crois vraiment que je vais avaler un truque pareil ? franchement, ils vous apprennent quoi dans la marine ?**

- **La marine n'a rien à voir la dedans ! je sui venue ici de moi-même !**

- **Admettons que se sois vrai, que me veux tu ?**

- **Je veux…Je…**

- **Alors ? demanda le bretteur avec un sourire plus moqueur qu'il n'aurait voulut**

**_ Tashigi semblait se faire violence pour sortir les paroles qui allaient suivre elle prit alors une profonde inspiration et après avoir expiré pour calmer son stress elle répondis_**

- **je veux que tu quittes l'équipage du pirate au chapeau de paille !**

- **hein ? tu es malade ?**

- **s'il te plaît écoute-moi…**

- **PAS QUESTION ! pourquoi pas devenir un soldat de la marine pendant que tu y es ?**

- **Je…a ce sujet…Le colonel as dis que si tu voulais il pourra peut être…**

- **Tu diras à ton enfumeur de colonel que je refuse ! il peut aller se faire…**

- **Attend, ce n'es pas ce que tu imagine, ce n'est pas le colonel qui veux que tu viennes, c'est moi qui lui est proposé de t'intégré pour…**

- **Tu…tu viens de dire quoi là ? **

**_Tashigi qui avait enfin finis par obtenir l'attention du sabreur ne le lâchait plus du regard et poursuivit :**

- **je …si J'ai demandé au colonel de te proposer cette option c'est pour…c'est pour…**

- **quoi ? vas-y crache le morceau !**

- **C'est pour te préservé de Luffy au chapeau de paille ! Roronoa tu est déjà un grand sabreur et vu ton talent tu ne pourra que t'améliorer ! mais la piraterie n'est pas essentiel a un homme qui veux devenir un grand sabreur tu pourrais très bien retrouver une vie normal et vivre de tes talent, tu…**

- **ARRÊTE UN PEU DE ME RACONTER TES SALADES ! tu crois vraiment que je vais abandonner mes compagnons, que je vais trahir mon capitaine ? abandonner nos espoirs ?et tout ça pour quoi ? **

- **Tais-toi ! tu ne comprends donc pas ? Roronoa, si tu restes un pirate et a plus forte raison, si tu reste dans l'équipage de Luffy au chapeau de paille tu va te faire tuer !**

- **Et qu'est ce que ça peut te faire à toi ?tu es de la marine ! tu voudrais me faire croire que tu t'inquiète de ma sécurité ?laisse moi rire !**

- **Je ne plaisante pas justement ! écoute moi bien Roronoa ton capitaine avait déjà le gouvernement à ces trousses il y à deux ans, mais à présent vous êtes dans le nouveau monde et tout est différant !**

**Zoro regarda la jeune femme avec stupéfaction elle était si différente de d'habitude elle avait l'air si motivé quand elle s'adressait à lui que pendant un instant le sabreur eu de nouveau cette désagréable sensation d'avoir Kuina son amie d'enfance en face de lui…et c'était douloureux…**

**Ne relevant pas le soudain changement dans l'expression faciale du bretteur Tashigi continua son explication :**

- **après la mort d'Ace aux poings ardant, le colonel et moi avons été « promus » et envoyé dans le nouveau monde dans le but de protéger les habitants des différentes villes du danger que représente « la nouvelle marine »**

- **euh tu peux répéter là ? je rêve ou tu as dis « le danger que représente la nouvelle marine » ? sa veux dire quoi au juste ?**

- **sa veux dire, que « la marine du nouveau monde » est un mouvement indépendant du gouvernement, qu'il on leur propres projets et parmi ces projets, celui de s'emparer du pirate au chapeau de paille !**

- **qu'ils essaient donc, je les attends… menaça Zoro une main posé sur la garde d'un de ses sabre**

- **tu n'es pas de taille pour ça ! tu ne pourras protéger personne et tu mourras ! je t'en supplie Roronoa, abandonne l'équipage du chapeau de paille et sauve ta vie !l'implora alors Tashigi dont les yeux avaient du mal à contenir des larmes naissantes (dont Zoro ne comprenait pas l'origine)**

**Devant le spectacle désolant que la jeune femme affichait devant lui, le sabreur sentit un nœud se serer dans sa gorge il ne reconnaissait plus la sabreuse buté et gaffeuse qu'il avait rencontré il y à plusieurs année …là , tout de suite Tashigi avait presque l'air d'une…Fille ordinaire ? Où même, a une fillette…**

**C'était là un vrai crève cœur pour le sabreur : voir cette fille qui ressemblait, parlait et se battait comme Kuina se mettre à le supplier étai pour lui une chose invraisemblable mais également insoutenable et sur l'instant, Zoro aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la calmer, n'importe quoi…**

**À l'autre bout de la ville, Luffy venait juste de finir récupérer de sa baignade forcé dans les eaux du port quand il trouva Nami et ce « Natsu » l'un à coté de l'autre qui discutait tout les deux…**

**De nouveaux, devant la familiarité que Nami avais envers ce type, Luffy senti de cet étrange sentiment inconnu et violent monter en lui… mais avant même qu'il puisse passer à l'action et réglé ces comptes avec Natsu, il fût stopper par le poing ravageur de la belle navigatrice qui avait vu venir le coup de son capitaine.**

- **non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu m'as fait super mal Nami !**

- **attend, c'est toi qui me fais la leçon ? dite moi que je rêve !**

- **Oh ça va, arrête un peux de crier ! **

- **Non je n'arrêterais pas ! qu'est ce qui t'a pris tout à l'heure ? pourquoi tu tien absolument à provoquer Natsu ? Il ne t'a rien fais je te signal !**

- **Peut être mais je l'aime pas ce type !**

- **Encore heureux plaisanta l'intéresser qui n'avait rien perdus de l'échange**

- **Toi la ferme ! S'emporta Luffy**

- **Tu veux te battre l'enclume ? lui répondit Natsu d'un air enthousiaste**

- ** C'est quand tu veux ! rétorqua le jeune capitaine soudain débordant d'énergie**

**Alors qu'il se préparait à commencer à se battre (sous les yeux de Nami incapable de les résonner) ils furent interrompus par Happy :**

**- Et les amis vous n'avez pas entendus un bruit ? demanda le chat bleu (dont Luffy nota la présence seulement à ce moment là) **

**_Nami et Luffy firent signe qu'ils n'avaient rien entendu alors le chat se retourna vers Natsu_**

**-et toi ?**

**-…**

**- Natsu ?**

**-tu as raison Happy moi aussi je l'ai entendus…**

**- entendu quoi ? firent à l'unisson Luffy et Nami**

**- un coup de feu…**

** Un coup de feu…**

**C'est la dernière chose que Zoro avait entendu…**

*****retour en arrière*****

« C'était là un vrai crève cœur pour le sabreur : voir cette fille qui ressemblait, parlait et se battait comme Kuina se mettre à le supplier étai pour lui une chose invraisemblable mais également insoutenable et sur l'instant, Zoro aurait fait n'importe quoi pour la calmer, n'importe quoi… »

Alors pour l'apaiser, il lui était venu un réflexe, un réflexe stupide soit, mais si anodin et humain qu'il était difficile de croire que Zoro puisse agir ainsi : il s'était approché de Tashigi et d'un geste délicat avait essuyé les larmes qui c'étaient mis à couler des joue de la jeune fille. Et, chose encore plus étrange il lui avait souri…

Apres ça, Tashigi semblait c'être calmé et elle allait ajouter quelque chose quand soudain un bruit avait retenti et immédiatement après Zoro c'était senti chuter… »

***** fin du retour en arrière*****

**A présent, Zoro se relevait, il s'était légèrement groggy : il c'était cogné la tête en tombant (mais bon, il avait déjà vu pire comme blessure depuis le temps^^) **

**Dans un premier temps, le bretteur ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui c'était passé puis rapidement, il se rendit compte que ses mains et son vêtement étaient couverts de sang.**

**C'est là qu'il réalisa : Tashigi était là, à ses pied, elle était pale et perdait beaucoup de sang, sa respiration était irrégulière elle paraissait si fragile…**

**Pendant que Zoro restait interdit devant l'état de la jeune femme (bien qu'intérieurement il hurlait de rage contre elle et contre lui-même…) il entendit un rire qui le fit sortir de la contemplation morbide de la jeune marine qui baignait dans son sang.**

**Zoro détourna aussitôt les yeux de Tashigi pour mieux reporter son regard sur le responsable de tout ça : un homme d'un peu plus de trente ans qui tenait son arme à feu encore fumante dans la main un marine.**

**Dès qu'il prit conscience de se dernier point, Zoro sentit une envie de meurtre sans égale monter en lui : même chez les pirates, on ne venait pas à tuer ses compagnons et ce type lui, venait de tirer sur une de ses semblable…**

**Comme si il avait deviné, le marine s'expliqua d'un air goguenard : « c'était toi que je voulais supprimer mais il à fallu qu'elle me repère et qu'elle s'interpose…Maintenant elle va crever…au final c'est aussi bien ! Une petite catin qui flirt avec un pirate n'est pas digne de servir la marine ! »**

**Ce furent les dernières paroles de cet homme.**

**Enivré par la colère et la haine, Zoro avait sortit ses sabres et en un coup rapide et silencieux il avait privé l'homme de sa vie…**

**Le bretteur aurait bien continué à charcuter le corps de ce marine pour lui faire payer tout ce qui venait de se passer mais un détail lui revins à l'esprit : même dans l'état de faiblesse dans le quel était Tashigi, elle demeurais vivante ce qui signifiait qu'il était encore possible de la sauver.**

**Le problème c'est que Zoro n'avait strictement aucune idée de l'endroit où il trouverait un médecin en ville sans compter qu'il devait agir vite…ces différents éléments pris en compte, Zoro ne vit qu'une seule solution s'offrir à lui… et cette perspective ne l'enchantait pas… **


	10. invitée clandestine

**_Retournons vers le « Sunny Go » ou les différents membres du chapeau de paille s'activent en attendant le retour des autres …_**

**A bord de l'imposant bateau de l'équipage du « chapeau de paille » chacun vaquait donc à ses occupations :**

** Franky travaillait toujours sur son dernier projet, Robin qui était de retour de sa sortie dans la capitale, c'était enfermé dans sa chambre pour lire (au grand drame de Sanji lui aussi revenu qui avait espérer pouvoir faire une nouvelle déclaration affective à la grande brune).**

** Brook sifflotait un petit passage d'une chanson pirate en regardant l'horizon (bien qu'il n'ait plus d'yeux !_skull joke_) Chopper rangeait les différents médicaments qu'il avait acheter dans l'infirmerie du navire et Ussop bricolait…**

**Bref, tout semblait aller le plus normalement du monde quand soudain une voix se fit entendre : « Chopper j'ai besoin de toi ici ! »**

**Immédiatement, Chopper sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie ayant reconnu la voix de Zoro **

- **que ce passe t-il Zoro tu' est blesser ? vite un docteur ! cria le petit cervidé en panique**

- **c'est toi le docteur ici idiot !**

- **ah, oui, c'est vrai désolé hi, hi ! tu as mal où ?**

- ** je n'ais rien, mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, fais ce que tu peu pour elle !**

- **_ elle_**** ? s'écrièrent à l'unisson Franky, Brook,Ussop & Chopper**

**Zoro baissa les yeux, il semblait gêné et releva au petit médecin Tashigi qu'il avait porté dans son dos depuis l'incident**

- **mais, c'est une…Elle travail pour…**

- **JE LE SAIS ! Tu vas l'aider oui ou non ?**

- **C'est que…Je ne sais pas si …**

- **Si tu ne veux pas t'en charger donne moi le nécessaire pour le faire !**

- **Tu es fou ! tu n'as aucune notion de médecine !**

- ** De plus tu n'as pas à chercher à la sauver. Intervint soudain Ussop **

- **De quoi tu te mêles Ussop ? **

- **Je te rappel que c'est notre bateau à tous j'ai donc aussi mon mot à dire !**

- **Ce bateau est avant tout celui du capitaine !**

- **Exacte ! et tu ne peux pas décider d'amener une ennemie sur le navire sous prétexte qu'elle est blessée alors qu'en fait c'est juste parce qu'elle te plais !**

- **Ça va pas la tête tu me prend pour l'autre éro-cook ou quoi ? Je ne suis pas comme ça !**

- **Dis ça d'autre ! moi un type qui reluque une membre de l'équipage au moment de son bain j'apele ça un voyeur pervers !**

**Les autres regardait la scène qui se déroulait stupéfait : Ussop, leur compagnon soufrant de l'incurable mal du « je suis allergique au danger » était en train de tenir tête à Roronoa Zoro « le démon » comme certains le surnommait. C'était vraiment le monde à l'envers ! **

**Mais Zoro n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds et il comptait riposter quand une voix masculine beaucoup plus posée se mêla à la conversation :**

- **Oi, Ussop lâche le marimo tu veux ?**

- **San..Sanji ? Balbutièrent stupéfait le sniper et le bretteur**

- **Tu viens faire quoi ici maudit marmiton ?**

- **La ferme tête d'algue sois reconnaissant je sui venu donner mon accord pour que la demoiselle soit examiner par Chopper…**

- **Ton accord ? et depuis quand c'est toi qui décide ? rétorqua Ussop qui semblait bien déterminé à avoir le dernier mot**

- ** C'est moi qui décide car après Luffy et la tête d'algue c'est moi le plus fort de l'équipage. Un problème avec ça ?**

**Ussop étouffa une insulte à l'adresse de Zoro et Sanji : il avait certes évolué en deux ans il demeurait beaucoup moins fort que les deux bras droit de leur capitaine de ce fait, il avait comprit que si il devait se frotter à l'un ou l'autre pour se faire entendre il n'avait aucune chance … Aussi ,il se fit violence et reparti en direction de son atelier . **

**Ussop partit Sanji donna l'ordre à Chopper de s'occuper de Tashigi bien sure, le petit cervidé obtempéra immédiatement. **

**Brook et Franky de leur coté demeuraient coi devant la bravade d'Ussop face au sabreur.**

**Quand à Zoro, sa colère contre la crise de rébellion du sniper ne cessait d'augmenter en pensent que cet idiot avait insinué que Tashigi lui plaisait et que c'était la raison qui l'avait poussé à amener la jeune femme a bord du Sunny.**

**Il fut soudain tiré de ses pensé par la présence de Sanji , en effet le « Love-cook »était encore là et semblait attendre quelque chose…**

- **qu'est ce que tu fais encore là sourcil en vrille ?retourne dans tes cuisine ! **

- **ce n'ai pas l'envie qui me manque tête de cactus mais vois tu je me demandais une chose…cette fille…**

- **Non, Tashigi ne me plais pas !**

- **Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais te demander…Remarque, ta réaction à ce sujet est plutôt drôle marimo…**

- **Si tu continue à débité tes âneries je te tranche toi et ta tête de citron mal pressé !**

- **Que des mots tous ça …le provoqua Sanji**

**Et comme on peux s'y attendre le bretteur y répondit avec joie en dégainant un de ses sabre tendis que Sanji parait les coups avec son très bon jeu de jambe (la routine quoi^^) toute en continuent leur discussion :**

- **ce que Ussop a raconté c'est juste un mensonge que je lui suis fait avaler il y à peux de temps pour qu'il ne pose pas de question gênante à Luffy ! expliqua Zoro en tentent d'asséné un coup de sabre a Sanji (tout est normal^^)**

- **stupide bretteur du dimanche ! tu crois que je l'avait pas deviné ?rétorqua Sanji tout en parant une nouvelle fois le coup de son camarade**

- **tu le savais ? s'étonna Zoro qui baissa légèrement sa garde sous la surprise de ce que venait de dire Sanji il n'en fallût pas plus à ce dernier pour profiter d'une légère ouverture du bretteur et lui asséner un coup au nivaux du menton **

- **Je te connais trop tête d'algue…**

- **Sale éro cook de mes deux !**

- **Tu est un enfoiré de marimo qui passe son temps a dormir… continua Sanji sur un ton monocorde **

- **Ce n'est pas vrai enfoiré ! s'emporta Zoro qui une nouvelle fois baissa sa garde**

- **…Tu est impulsif, de mauvaise fois, tu n'as aucun sens de l'orientation …poursuivit Sanji en accompagnent chacune de ses affirmation par un coups de jambe très précis que Zoro ne parvenait pas à évité.**

- **Tu vas arrêter de me faire la morale « Love cook » !bas toi sérieusement !**

- **…Tu n'as aucune vie social, tu est un obsédé de l'entraînement…poursuivit Sanji en envoyant un nouveaux coup de pied pour forcer Zoro a reculer**

**_Zoro ne prenait même plus en compte les reproche du cuisinier tant il se sentait furieux de ne pouvoir lui placé un seul coup ce qui n'empêcha pas Sanji de continuer son petit manège _**

- **tu as vraiment beaucoup trop de défaut pour une seule personne…**

**_ Zoro fonçait droit sur le cuisinier histoire de lui faire perdre cet air de blondinet dédaigneux quand Sanji releva le regard sur lui et se mis à parler du même ton posé que quand il avait interrompu Ussop _**

**-…mais tu est un gars bien. acheva Sanji alors que la lame l'un des sabres de Zoro était si proche qu'elle coupa l'une des fine mèche de cheveux blonde du cuisinier en deux .**

**Quand il entendit ces dernière paroles, le bretteur eût du mal à croire que c'était l'autre abruti de Love Cook qui les avait prononcé c'est vrais quoi, d'habitude Sanji était plutôt du genre à lui faire des reproches et là il jouait au type compréhensif, était il malade ?**

**Devant l'air stupéfait de son rival, Sanji ne pus réprimer un petit sourire en coin en se disent qu'il allait profiter de la partie jusqu'au bout et, d'un geste rapide, léger et précis il envoya voler les sabres de Zoro plus loin sur le pont du bateau sous le regard incrédule du breteur. **

- **Comment tu…commenças Zoro qui venait e réaliser que le blond l'avait désarmé**

- **Je te l'ai dis non ? je te connais trop bien marimo …**

- **Quel est le rapport ? jamais tu n'avais pus me désarmer avant ! tu aurais vraiment progressé en deux ans ?**

- **Bah, c'est pas moi qui suis devenus plus fort…C'est toi qui est trop faible**

- **T'insinue quoi la ?rétorqua Zoro d'un air menacent en tentant de se relever.**

**D'un coup plus tonique que d'ordinaire Sanji envoya son rival rejoindre ses sabres. **

**Zoro se redressa en se massent le crâne : « bon sang sa fait deux fois en une journée ! J'ai la poisse ou quoi ? » se demandait il alors que Sanji le rejoignait une cigarette aux lèvres.**

- **A quoi tu joues love cook ? s'énerva le bretteur**

- **C'est plutôt moi qui devrai te demander ce qui t'arrive marimo débile !**

- **De quoi tu parles ? **

- **Tu n'étais pas si faible avant ! tu as retenus tes coups contre moi et j'ai mon idée sur la raison !**

**Sur ses mot, Sanji passa la main sur la tunique de son compagnon et lorsqu'il retira sa main, il constata (comme il l'avait supposé) qu'elle était imprégné de sang.**

**Sanji regarda Zoro d'un air furibond comme si celui-ci lui avait profondément manquer de respect avant de s'emporter :**

- **j'en étais sure ! Tu as menti à Chopper tu est blesser et pas qu'un peux ! Abruti !depuis quand t'est dans cet états ?**

- **ce n'est rien du tout, mêle toi de tes affaire éro cook !**

- **tu as dis la même chose après avoir affronté KUM …**

- **LA FERME ! on avait un accord concernant ce sujet !**

- **Je sais, je sais ! mais là c'est différent ! bon sang, regarde toi tu a combattu quelque minute contre moi et ça m'a suffit à découvrir dans quel état tu est ! alors a présent je te laisse deux choix marimo décérébré : premier choix, tu vas trouver Chopper pour qu'il t'examine et au pire tu sera suspendu d'entraînement pendant un moment ,soit tu refuse et j'explique à Luffy ce qui c'est passé à thriler barque !**

- **Quoi ? mais c'est n'importe quoi ! tu crois me punir mais c'est Luffy qui souffrira en apprenant la vérité ! **

- **La faute à qui ?**

- **Salopard ! **

- **Alors tu choisi quoi marimo ?**

- ** Je crois que je n'ais pas le choix …Mais tu me le paiera**

- **mais oui, mais oui…on en reparle quand tu seras en état de me battre tête d'algue fragilisé…**

**Sur ces mots Sanji tourna les talons et se préparait à retourner au cuisine quand Zoro l'interpella : « eh, le love cook ! » **

** Sanji s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas : **

- **que veux tu ? **

- **sa m'énerve d'avoir à te demander ça mais bon…**

- **Pas la peine de me le dire marimo je sais déjà ce que tu veux…**

- **j'ais des doute là …**

- **Ne t'inquiète pas Luffy ne saura rien pour la demoiselle on trouvera un endroit ou elle puisse récupérer dans le bateau sans qu'il se rende compte de la présence de cette fille…**

- **Ou ça ?**

- **Tu le saura bien assez tôt tronche de cactus… maintenant va te soigner !**

**Et Zoro partit à contre cœur voir Chopper pour faire examiner ces blessures qu'il avait réussis a dissimuler jusqu'ici. **

**Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'est que le cuisinier comptait bien lui poser des problèmes encore quelque temps… **


	11. invitée clandestine (part2)

**Apres l'incident avec Ussop concernant le sujet « Tashigi » et la découverte de l'état de Zoro par Sanji, le reste de la journée s'écoula sans trop de problème jusqu'au retour de Luffy sur le Sunny.**

**Le jeune capitaine revint en fin d'après midi et à peine avait- il mis un pied sur le bateau que Sanji le harcela pour savoir où était « Nami chérie » , ce à quoi Luffy ne répondait presque rien, si ce n'était qu'elle reviendrait par elle-même…**

**De son côté, la navigatrice avait passé le reste, de sa journée avec Natsu après que ce dernier ait échappé à une énième tentative de Luffy de lui casser la figure. A présent, **

**La jeune fille était assise à côté de ce garçon qui ne cessait de titiller sa curiosité…**

**Alors que bon nombre de question lui passait par là tête,Nami fut tiré de ses pensée par Natsu qui n'avait pas cesser de la regarder depuis un petit moment :**

- **qui y a-t-il ?demanda la navigatrice quand son regard rencontra les yeux de Natsu**

- **et bien je me demandais la marque sur ton épaule…**

- **à ça ! c'est un tatouage que j'ai fait quand j'ais décidé de voyager avec Luffy…**

- **ça représente quoi ?**

- **Ma famille si on peux dire…de cette façon il sont toujours avec moi d'une certaine manière…Et toi ta marque à une signification ?**

- **On peu dire que c'est là même, cette marque est propre à tout ceux de ma « famille »**

- **Ah oui ?**

- **Ouaip ! mais y à un truc qui me chiffonne…**

- **Quoi donc ?**

- **Et bien ton emblème, je ne l'ais jamais vu avant, tu est membre de quelle guilde ?**

- **Une guilde ?**

- **Bien oui, moi je suis de Fairy Tail mais toi ton tatouage représente quelle guilde ?**

- **Aucune, je ne comprend même pas ce que tu entend par « guilde » je t'ai dis que cette marque représentait ma famille rien de plus…**

- **Oui c'est vrais désolé …Seulement, pour moi les membre d'une guilde sont un peux comme une famille alors j'ai crus…Mais au fait si tu n'appartient pas à une guilde dis moi un peux, c'était qui ce type avec un chapeau de paille**

- **Mon capitaine, il est un peu idiot parfois mais pas méchant. Désolé qu'il t'est attaqué sans raison…**

- **C'est rien j'ai l'habitude des bagarres… je me souviens plus le nombre de fois dans la guilde ou je me sui battu avec G…**

**Natsu, réalisent quel nom il s'apprêtait à prononcé se tue soudainement et se mis à afficher un air sombre qui provoqua un certain malaise chez Nami.**

**Devant l'embarra de la jeune fille, Natsu se força à retrouver son attitude enjouée pour la rassurer en lui faisant un grand sourire. **

**Puis, il se redressa silencieusement et fit signe à Happy de le suivre mais Nami l'interrompit : « attend Natsu ! Où vous allez tout les deux ?» **

**Natsu n'eu pas le temps de répondre que Happy pris l'initiative de le faire : « on va chercher nos deux camarade bien sur ! Et on doit le faire vite, la petite amie de Natsu à tendance à gaffé quand elle est seule et… » Commença le petit felin avant que Natsu l'interrompe vivement :**

**-ce n'est pas ma petite amie ! Arrête avec ça Happy !**

**-t'est sur ? Mois j'ai entendu dire plein de chose à la guilde, comme par exemple que tu l'aurait invité a sortir et…**

**- c'est complètement faux ! j'avais juste besoins d'elle pour…**

**- pour soulager ton cœur ? ironisa le chat en regardant son compagnon**

**Alors que le ton montait du coté de Natsu (tendis que Happy continuait à le taquiner), Nami se releva à son tour en se souvenant qu'elle devait rentré pour passer un savon à « deux certains idiots » qui n'avait rien fait pour empêché leur crétin en chef de capitaine de faire parler de lui aujourd'hui. **

**Elle dit donc rapidement au revoir à ses nouveaux amis en leur souhaitant de réussir dans leur projet et en espérant pouvoir recroisé ces deux là un de ces jours (du moins si la crise « inexplicable » de Luffy envers Natsu prenait fin) **

**Puis elle reprit la route vers le Sunny… **

**De retour au navire, Nami ne réussit à dissimuler sa surprise quand elle appris qu'elle était la dernière arrivé sur le bateau. Bien sur, Sanji rappliqua immédiatement pour déblatérer tout son baratin habituel à la navigatrice mais cette dernière se contenta de prétendre être fatigué fila dans sa chambre en vérité, elle était vraiment trop fatigué pour écouter le cuisinier radoter ses éternelles sérénade amoureuses et à choisir elle aurait préférer pouvoir passer un savon au blond et au sabreur …**

**Mais comme de toute façon, ces deux là ne comprenait que son langages du signe : le coup de poing vengeur sur la tête elle ne voulu pas dépenser son temps et son énergie pour rien.**

**De plus, son vrai problème actuellement c'était Luffy : elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris avec Natsu et ce qui l'avait pousser à commencer une bagarre à la taverne… Car après tout, si le client pervers de la taverne avait voulu être « dédommager » c'était par ce que Luffy avait encore jouer les imbéciles ! Fulminait elle intérieurement. Pour se calmer, elle décida de se remettre à son travail de cartographie pour être prête quand le « Log » aurait finis de charger (chargement qu'elle avait estimé à deux heures environ).**

**Dans l'infirmerie du navire Chopper avait finis de ranger son matériel et s'accordait un peu de repos : la fille que Zoro avait amené était une marine, donc leur ennemie et il en avait conscience mais elle était dans un tel état qu'elle ne devait plus représenter de danger pour personne…**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, le petit docteur à corne avait fait tout ce qui était possible pour sauver la jeune fille : il avait extrait la balle puis avait nettoyé la plaie en tentant d'être le plus délicat possible et avait tenté de recoudre au mieux la blessure avant de consolidé les soins par de nombreux bandages…**

**Cependant la jeune fille avait perdu beaucoup de sang entre le moment ou elle avait été blessée et celui où Zoro l'avait amené à bord.**

**Selon le diagnostique de Chopper, même si cette fille venait à reprendre conscience cette nuit, on ne pourrait dire si elle était tirée d'affaire que d'ici quelques jours…**

**Toute cette affaire avait fatigué le petit médecin qui n'aspirait qu'à se détendre…mais il en avait été autrement…En effet, des que Chopper avait terminé de procurer les soins à Tashigi, que Sanji avait débarqué dans l'infirmerie en disant qu'ils devaient changer la jeune fille d'endroit avant que Luffy ne revienne.**

**A contre cœur, (car Chopper n'aimait pas cacher des choses à Luffy) le petit médecin avait obtempérer, et quand il était revenue (tendis que Sanji était repartit aux cuisines) à l'infirmerie dans l'espoir d'enfin se reposé, il s'était retrouvé face à face avec un certain sabreur avec des cheveux verts à la mine renfrogné qui lui avait demandé de l'ausculté.**

**En l'examinent, Chopper avait compris que de toute évidence, l'état du bretteur était plus inquiétant qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé : une grosse blessure de Zoro semblait c'être rouverte et causait à l'épéiste une perte de sang importante à chaque instant.**

**Mais le plus grave concernent cette blessure selon Chopper n'était pas tellement la taille mais le temps depuis le quel elle c'était rouverte. En effet, après avoir du prendre une forme plus grande pour forcer le bretteur à « coopérer » ce dernier avait finis par lui avouer que sa blessure c'était ouverte le jour ou ils avaient quitté l'île des hommes poisson. Cela devait donc faire environ une semaine. Donc depuis une semaine il faisait comme si de rien était : s'entraînent, se bagarrent et buvant sans se préoccuper de sa santé ! Chopper en venait à se demander si Zoro était vraiment humain pour avoir tenu une semaine dans cet état sans avoir passé l'arme à gauche. Mais le plus terrible aux yeux du petit cervidé, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas douté un instant de l'état du sabreur alors qu'il était le médecin de bord. Il se senti soudain vraiment pathétique et décida de se reposé jusqu'à l'heure du repas…**

**De son côté, Zoro avait filé de l'infirmerie dès que Chopper avait finis de lui faire les derniers bandages pour dissimuler sa blessure.**

**A présent, il traînait sur le pont du navire maudissant le cuisinier de l'avoir humilier et piéger comme il l'avait fait : le forcer à se faire examiner en menacent de révéler à Luffy ce qui c'était réellement passé avec le grand corsaire Kuma à Thriller Barque si il refusait…c'était tout simplement déloyale ! **

**Il respira fortement histoire de tenter de maîtriser la colère sourde qui montait doucement en lui : a cause du petit manège imposé par Sanji, Chopper avait interdit à Zoro de s'entraîner pendant une semaine et ça, le bretteur avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais y survivre… las et contrarié, il se laissa choire dans l'herbe qui recouvrait le pont du navire.**

**Il resta un bon moment ainsi sur le pont. Immobile, couché dans l'herbe à scruter le ciel …**

**Il se sentait honteux en faisant cela à cause de la promesse qu'il avait faite à Kuina (après la mort de cette dernière) étant enfant : il avait juré qu'il deviendrait un si grand épéiste que même depuis les cieux, son amie pourrait entendre le monde crier son nom. Mais aujourd'hui, il c'était fait battre par l'autre éro-cook sans avoir réussit à faire quoi que ce soit…**

**Il se sentait minable, il avait l'impression d'avoir rompu sa promesse et il n'y avait pas que sa fierté de sabreur qui en soufrait…son cœur hurlait également à l'idée que s'il était incapable de tenir tête a Sanji lors d'un combat « amical » alors peut être aurait il mieux valut qu'il périsse des sa première rencontre avec Luffy…**

**Ce jour là, Luffy lui avait rendus ses sabres, sa liberté, ses rêves et en retour cet étrange gamin ne lui avait dit qu'une chose : deviens mon nakama.**

**Ce jour là Zoro avait compris une chose : Luffy était bizarre, naïf et simplet mais il était quelqu'un d'unique en son genre…il était l'image même de l'héritage de Gold Roger, un homme qui ne courait pas tant après la conquête mais après ses rêves…Oui, Luffy était le genre de personne que Zoro c'était jurée de suivre quoi qu'il advienne. Il voulait rester à ses côtés pour le soutenir, le protéger et, au final, le voir devenir « le roi des pirates »…**

**A cette pensée ces mains se crispèrent sur la poigné de son sabre : comment pouvait il encore croire qu'il était capable de protéger Luffy et le reste de l'équipage de quoi que ce soit alors qu'il venait dans la même journée de se faire sauvé par une marine et battre par Sanji ? **

**De nouveaux il se sentit faible, comme quand il était un enfant incapable de battre Kuina … **

**Kuina…Que dirait-elle si elle le voyait ainsi, tourmenté ? Assurément, elle lui dirait de se relever et de reprendre l'entrainement !**

**Et c'est bien ce que le bretteur comptait faire ! **

**D'un geste vif, (trop vif pour sa blessure) Zoro se redressa avec dans la tête l'idée d'aller reprendre ses exercices immédiatement mais de nouveau, le chantage de Sanji lui revint en mémoire mais cette fois, le bretteur envoya valser la menace du cuisinier loin de son esprit : après tout, si Sanji ne savait rien il n'aurait pas de raison de mettre sa « menace » à exécution.**

**Il en était là dans ces réflexions quand la voix de Brook se fit entendre :**

- **eh Zoro ! venez donc vous joindre a nous pour le repas, Sanji*san* à préparé des plats qui ont l'air délicieux**

- ** Plus tard Brook, je n'ais pas très faim…**

- **VRAIMENT ? dans ce cas je risque de manger votre part jusqu'à me faire exploser la panse ! ah mais c'est vrai ! j'oubliais que c'est impossible puisque je suis mort Yohohohoh !**

**Zoro soupira, légèrement affligé par ce énième skull joke de son camarade et regarda ce dernier partir vers la salle à manger du Sunny.**

**Dès que le squelette sortit de son champs de vision, Zoro fit volte face et se dirigea vers la pièce ou il s'entrainait d'habitude sans savoir ce qui l'y attendait…**

** Quand, quelque minute après avoir laisser Zoro, Brook entra dans la salle à manger du Sunny, la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux (si on peut dire ça ainsi) fût la tension qui semblait régner entre ses nakama.**

**En effet, en ce début de soirée tous les membres de l'équipage étaient réunis à table mais l'atmosphère entre eux était glaciale : Ussop était à côté de Franky mais ne pipait mots, Robin affichait un air tracassé et faisait tourner négligemment sa cuillère dans son assiette sans réellement prêter attention au plat qui refroidissait devant elle. **

**De son côté, Nami discutait avec Franky à propos du sujet de la nouvelle innovation que le son camarade avait imaginé pour le Sunny mais en vérité la navigatrice ne prêtait pas un réel intérêt à sa discussion avec son camarade et cherchait juste un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à parler avec Luffy qui l'appelait depuis le début du repas (car elle n'avait pas décolérer du comportement qu'il avait eu tout au long de la journée).**

**Luffy de son côté perdait espoir de pouvoir adresser la parole à sa navigatrice à tel point, qu'il ne remarquait même pas que Chopper n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux…**

**Ce ne fût que quand Sanji salua Brook (pendant qu'il rangeait une assiette de nourriture dans le frigo) que Luffy nota la présence de leur ami musicien. **

**Il constata par là même occasion qu'un de ses nakama manquait à l'appel et sa réaction fut immédiatement de demander : « Ou est Zoro ? »**

**Pour toute réponse, Chopper détourna le regard, franky demeura interdit quand à Ussop et Nami (tout deux en colère après le bretteur pour des raisons totalement différente) se levèrent et sortirent de table sous le regard de Luffy qui ne saisit pas pourquoi ils agissaient de la sorte.**

- **je crois que je vais allez me couchez aussi capitaine...Réveillez moi quand vous aurez besoin de moi. déclara Robin en se levant **

- **moi je vais retourner à l'infirmerie j'ais des choses a faire… ajouta Chopper qui fuyait toujours le regard de Luffy**

- **hein mais pourquoi vous partez tous ?intervins Luffy**

- **on ne va pas attendre que Zoro soit la pour passez a table dit Franky avec un calme qui ne lui ressemblait pas avant de partir à son tour**

- **d'autant plus, qu'il ne dînera certainement pas avec nous ce soir. acheva Brook**

- **hein ? pourquoi ?**

- **il m'as dit qu'il n'avait pas faim… dit Brook avec calme alors qu'il prenait place a table.**

- **C'est pas normal ! Il ne perd jamais une occasion de boire avec nous ! protesta Luffy **

**Le jeune capitaine entama un mouvement pour se lever quand il fût arrêté par la voix de Sanji :**

- **Ou vas Luffy ? demanda le cuisinier blond a son capitaine (alors qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse à cette question) **

- **Je vais voir Zoro, il vas peut être pas bien**

- **Ou alors, il est partit dormir… arête un peux de t'inquiéter pour le marimo, il va très bien… alors , finis ton repas tranquillement et attendons le signal de Nami chérie pour lever les voile. **

**Luffy opina du chef et se remis à table convaincue par les propos de Sanji.**

**Cependant, si il avait vu l'air mécontent qu'affichait le cuisinier quand celui-ci était retourné à la cuisine pour nettoyer, Luffy aurait comprit que le blond lui cachait des choses. **

**Au même moment, Zoro était arrivé devant la porte de cette salle d'entraînement qu'il affectionnait tant. **

**La salle d'entraînement du « Sunny », ****_sa_**** salle d'entraînement. Le seul lieu du navire ou Zoro se sentait vraiment chez lui, ou il pouvait cacher ses problèmes et ses doutes aux yeux du reste de l'équipage. C'était son havre de paix, son coin d'isolement a lui seul.**

**Il ouvrit la porte et chercha des yeux ses énormes altères qu'il utilisait pour s'entraîner.**

**Il les trouva facilement, elles étaient là ou il les laissait toujours : appuyées sur le mur au fond de la pièce.**

**Le sabreur entrepris donc de traverser la pièce, il passa devant le matelas qu'il avait installé contre un mur (pour l'accueillir quand il avait besoins de faire une sieste réparatrice loin des remarque de leur furie de navigatrice ou du love cook) et s'apprêtait à se saisir des altères quand il se stoppa. Il venait de réaliser quelque chose : en passant devant le matelas ou il se reposait habituellement il avait entendu une sorte de…gémissement ? Pris soudain d'un effroyable doute, le bretteur se retourna tout doucement (presque au ralentit^^) et jetât un regard dans la direction de l'objet de ses doute pour constaté que sa supposition était fondé…**

**Là, devant lui, dans sa pièce (qui était presque comme sa propre chambre) sur son matelas était étendu une jeune femme au cheveux sombres recouverte de bandage qu'il n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître :Tashigi **


	12. la soirée du départ

**_« Là, devant lui, dans sa pièce (qui était presque comme sa propre chambre) sur son matelas était étendu une jeune femme au cheveux sombres recouverte de bandage qu'il n'eu aucun mal à reconnaître : Tashigi » _**

**Zoro fulminait intérieurement : car, à n'en pas douté, la présence de la jeune femme dans cet endroit était un coup de l'autre éro cook pour l'empêcher de s'entraîner.**

**Car, il ne pouvait pas faire ses exercices dans la même pièce qu'une blessée qui devait demeurer au repos absolu pour récupérer. Et ça, Sanji le savait pertinemment.**

**Sortant de ses projets d'assassiné le cuisinier pour lui faire payé cette mauvaise blague, Zoro attarda son regard sur Tashigi qui dormait d'un air paisible sur le matelas.**

** Elle portait encore ses lunettes sur le nez. **

**Zoro se demanda comment elle pouvait dormir dans ces conditions et se décida à retiré ses lunette à la jeune fille (mauvaise idée…) Il s'installa donc à coté de Tashigi et approcha une mains du visage de la jeune marine quand cette dernière se mis à s'agiter dans son sommeil et ne trouva le moyen de ce calmer (et ça toujours en dorment) qu'en enlacent de ces bras le torse du bretteur.**

**Zoro ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir, il aurait dû tenter de se libérer de l'étreinte douce de la jeune dormeuse mais, craignant de la réveiller (et de devoir s'expliquer sur la situation auprès d'elle^^) il dû se résoudre à ne pas bougé. **

**De toute façon, au point où en étaient les choses, la situation ne pouvait pas être plus embarrassante…**

**C'est du moins se que notre sabreur croyait…**

** Au même moment sur le bateau, Chopper se dirigeait vers la chambre de Robin (contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit à Luffy) pour discuter.**

** En effet, le petit cervidé se sentait tracassé avec tout ce qui était arrivé durant les dernières heures mais par-dessus tout, il était inquiet du comportement de son amie archéologue dans la journée et durant le repas de ce soir : elle semblais distante du reste de l'équipage, comme avant de les « trahir » à Water Seven …**

**Il arriva devant la porte de l'archéologue. **

**Il se doutait que la jeune femme de dormait pas : la lumière était encore allumé de l'autre coté de la porte.**

** Et avant même que Chopper est pus frapper à la porte de la chambre, cette dernière s'ouvrit silencieusement en laissant apparaître Robin dans une tenue violette et les épaule caché par un blouson de cuir sombre l'archéologue regardait le petit renne de ses yeux saphir d'un air interrogateur et demanda avec son calme habituel : « que puis je faire pour vous docteur ? » **

**Le petit renne déglutit difficilement (ne sachant pas comment demander à son amie pourquoi elle avait eu ce comportement bizarre aujourd'hui) il pensait même à repartir comme il était venu quand Robin le sortit de ses pensé en lui demandant de la suivre.**

**Visiblement, elle avait une chose importante à révéler à son pelucheux petit compagnon… **

**Dans la chambre voisine (occupé par Nami) la jeune navigatrice ruminait d'un air morose : si Luffy était un idiot finis elle pouvait en dire autant d'elle-même…franchement, qu'es ce qu'elle pouvait bien trouver à son idiot de capitaine qui puisse la mettre dans cet état ? Elle n'aurait su le dire…Tout ce qu'elle savais c'est qu'elle l'aimais et que cet idiot ne s'en rendait pas compte car le véritable « amour » de Luffy était « L'aventure » et contre ça, la rousse ne pouvait rien…Luffy était un pirate poursuivant un rêve avec ses amis dont elle faisait parti mais il ne serait jamais rien d'autre. Et elle ne serait jamais rien d'autre pour lui, elle en avait la certitude maintenant…**

**Soudain démoralisé, Nami se laissa choir sur son lit en se maudissant d'être tombé amoureuse d'un type pareil ! Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, préssent contre elle son vieil oreiller avec une mine éteinte quand elle remarqua soudain que le « log »avait (enfin) finis de chargé.**

**A cette constatation, le coté « jeune fille » de Nami laissa place au côté « navigatrice » qui sommeillait en elle et elle se précipita hors de sa chambre pour prévenir tout l'équipage qu'ils allaient pouvoir mettre les voiles vers une nouvelle île.**


End file.
